The 2 in 1 Selection
by jess120
Summary: Twin princes Stryker and Asher get a once in a lifetime double selection opportunity, what does that mean for Clover Owens? Double the chance to find love, get money, and gain power, but what happens when both boys fall for her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Clover

King Brutus just shocked all of Illea. He just announced that his

fraternal twin sons will have a combined selection. I swear I could hear

every girl in every provinces just scream.

Asher and Stryker Morse just sit there and merely glance at each other. Both of them are trying to hide it, but I can tell, neither of them knew about their "combined" selection before their father just announced it.

I'm brought back to the reality of my life when I hear Penny scream.

"Oh my gosh, Clover! Can you believe it?!"

She's jumping up and down, I can already tell that first thing tomorrow morning Penny will officially sign up for the selection.

"I can already hear it now, Miss Penny Summers of Whites, 3" penny says grabbing my arms and begins dancing with me around the room.

I don't get offended when Penny doesn't ask if I'm excited for the selection or if I want to be in it because I'm used to it. I am after all, just a six. I'm lucky enough already that Penny's letting me hang out with her today, instead of cleaning the house, although I really am going to miss the money I would've made today.

"Who do you want to end up with marrying Miss. Summers?" I ask trying to let Penny catch er breath.

"Prince Asher of course! Why on earth would I want Prince Stryker? He's second oldest I want to be queen."

That makes me wonder about Prince Stryker, maybe he has the same worries that I do for him, that everyone will want to be his brothers girlfriend. Maybe after the report he'll storm up to his father, telling him to cancel the selection, or maybe he'll get stuck married to someone that doesn't love him.

I look over at Penny who's calling all of her friends that, just like her, are freaking out. I can see Penny getting into the selection, her parents are famous writers, so she has connections and I'll say it, she beautiful.

I decide to let myself out of Penny's house because she's moved onto bigger and better things than me, but on the way out I steal a loaf of bread. I know I can get caught and horrible things would happen to me, but Penny's so busy and I know that my family needs this, whether they want to admit to it or not.

As I begin the long walk back to my house I realize that I could be in the selection. I know I won't have a chance to get in, but it's at least worth a shot. If I get in, great I get money and might even find love. If I don't get in, how does it harm me? Nothing gained nothing lost.

A man stops me in the streets a while later and tries to take me to his house, a horrible yet common thing sixes get asked all of the time, I run the rest of the way home so the man can't forcibly take me.

As I walk in the door, I look at my little brother, Jay, and at my now single pregnant mother. Neither of them will have a horrible life anymore, I can fix that.

I hand the loaf of bread to Jay and lay down on the living room floor to sleep. I have a mission tomorrow, to sign up for the selection, and I can't fail.


	2. Chapter 2

**ok so I'm sorry that my first chapter was so short and probably pretty boring, but it's my first story and I'm trying to learn. If you could tell me what you think by giving me a review that'd be great.**

 **\- Jess**

Chapter 2 - Asher's pov

I quietly knock on my brothers door in hope of any answer. To my luck after the second knock James, Stryker's head servant, comes and opens the door.

I'm is greeted by the smell of toast and burnt bacon as I walk in the door. I knows that father must be furious that both of are missing breakfast with the family.

"What do you want?" Stryker says looking up to glare at me.

"Look you've been avoiding me for a week, it's not my fault. I didn't ask for a combined selection either."

I' the older one of us by a mere four minutes, which means that I get the crown, but also the stress, meetings, and constant screaming of his father. Stryker's always jealous of me , but I want to say the same about my brother.

"Ok," Stryker says getting up from his desk. "Look I'm not mad at you, I'm just sad. My selection was, for once, going to be all about me, just me. Then I'm told on national television that you even get to take that away from me."

"Little Bro, I'm not taking anything away from you, now we get to fall in love together, we get to have something nobody else in the history of the selection has ever had, an ally."

Stryker eyes me suspiciously. His jet black shaggy hair sways back and forth as he thinks everything I just said.

"I don't get it Ash, how are we allies?"

"Well," I say trying to think of ways for us to be friends again. "We can look at all of the girls profiles together, we can give each other advice, and we can eliminate the girls together as a team."

"Fine," Stryker says brushing lint off of his freshly polished grey suit. "Bit if there's a girl I like, you can't have her, deal?"

"Deal." I say shaking his firm hand.

I leave Stryker's room feeling invigorated, almost as if I can do anything, that is until I turn the corner and see my father talking to one of his advisors. I immediately stop in my tracks and hid so I can listen.

"I'm sorry sire, but the people aren't happy right now. More rebel forces are attacking, they get stronger as we get weaker."

"I know that Michael, don't you see, I'm combining selections in hopes to give the people a distraction while we come up with a plan to stop them. I know the my boys hate it, but the rest the country's eating it up. We need photo shoots, interviews, and anything else to keep everyone distracted."

Michael looks nervous, so does my father, it's weird to say that because usually he has a calm and understanding look.

"Your majesty what if we don't find out what the rebels want? What if we don't stop them? What will happen to the kingdom?"

"I don't know." My father says plain and simple, "let's not find out."

I hear footsteps approaching and I hide between the curtain and wall near a window. Thankfully both men pass and I'm unnoticed, but I'm also filled with wonder. Why have the rebels never been a topic of our meetings?

The rest of my morning is jam packed with meetings and interviews with Stryker about the selection of the girls being picked tonight I have completely forgotten that tonight the rest of Illea would know who made it to the palace.

The selection states that the names are randomly drawn, but everyone knows how much bull that is. My father's selection and his father's selection had been picked by the royal advisors and the king himself, Stryker's and mine will be the same, but we get to look at the profiles today before the report, our father wanted us to know at least one girl each that we want eliminated by tomorrow morning.

Finally it's time for lunch and for Stryker and I each to get thirty five envelopes each containing a new person to be discovered.

My other siblings, Noah and Melanie, want to come and help us look through the envelopes. Stryker says yes before I can say no. I wanted it to be just Stryker and me so we could bond.

We all race down the hallway towards my room, praying that our mother won't catch us doing this childish behavior. We all bet that whoever won the race could choose the first date of the selection and with whom it will be with. I know that Melanie's fast, but she's in high heels so she won't win, Noah, well he tries but he's twelve, so it's a race to the finish between the twins.

We reach my room at almost the same time, both of us breathless, we both know who the clear winner is.

"Looks like I get the first date." Stryker says pumping his fists at the big victory.

"Whatever," I say, "if it was a horse race I would have won."

I don't know why I say this, I know it's a touchy subject with Stryker, but ever since he was little he's been obsessed with horses. When he and I turned five our mom and dad finally agreed to let us ride one.

Stryker's horse was terrified of him and bucked him off. He tried and tried until our parents were too scared that he would get bucked off again and get seriously hurt.

Stryker's still never ridden a horse to this day because they still always buck him off. It was really mean of me and I instantly feel bad.

"Whatever." Is all Stryker mumbles as he shoves past me to get into my room.

Noah looks at me with his innocent hazel eyes. "What's wrong with him, Ash?"

"Nothing Noah," I say using all of the patience left in me not to yell at him. "Just go inside."

I come inside and hear the sweet crackle of a roaring fire, and find two thick stacks of envelopes. Each envelope is the same standard pyre white thick paper, but some of them have strange smells, almost as if they were sprayed with perfume.

"You go first Stryker." I say holding out the sharp dagger-like letter opener.

"Ok," Stryker says gulping down all of his doubts. "The first girl to change our future is..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Please please please fav and follow. Leave a review if you want or pm me just tell me what you think, and if you want you can submit a girl to be in the selection. Enjoy**

 **-Jess**

Chapter 3 Clover's pov

Tonight's the night! The night that the report will announce who made it into the selection.

I tell Jay that I entered the selection and he answers with, "When you get to the palace you have to remember me, you can't like the prince's brother more."

Jay and Noah are the same age, but Noah looks and acts different than Jay. For one thing Noah always has a cocky trouble maker smile, while Jay has a sweet unknowing smile. Jay's way more tired looking, tanner, and stronger, all from sadly having to work.

Jay has green eyes much like mine and Noah has hazel eyes, but the thing they have the same is hair. They have identical light brown hair.

I work through the day like a breeze, and for once in my life, I don't mind all of the work I have to do, all of the screaming at me, the cussing at me, or even when I get abused by the people I clean houses for. I'm just plain happy.

I'm walking home thinking about what my life would be like if I got into the selection. Princes, money, and, most importantly, food.

Then I imagine what my life would be like without the selection. Work, beatings, and starvation. I can live with that though, I have my whole life like that and on the bright side I have Jay, my mom, and the unborn baby. I just wish my dad was here to see all of us.

I watch as the sparking orange sun sets behind the caps of white mountains, and look for the milky stars to appear.

I think about Whites, how the name fits it perfectly. The majestic mountains, the shining stars, and the glacier weather. Angeles winters are different I imagine. It would be like the brisk warm summers here in Whites.

I reach home just in time for the report. My mother stuffs a small bowl of soup in my face, and I hand it to Jay to eat instead. That kid needs more food than me, and even with my serving of soup he doesn't get the equivalent of food all day that Prince Noah gets in one meal.

I turn on the small radio we have in the living room and try and get a signal. We're to poor for a television, and it took my dad almost a year to save up for this junky radio.

Jay's face lights up as he hears Henry Fadaye, the announcer for the Report. My mother pulls up the only creaky wooden chair in our house, and I wrap Jay in the blanket I use to sleep with.

Henry starts off with the usual news and the king goes on to talk about rebel attacks, I don't really care about the rebel attacks since Whites is so far away from Angeles, apparently they're getting worse though.

Finally after what seems like an eternity Henry walks over to the princes. I have no idea really what they look like, since I've only seen them several times in magazines or on Penny's TV. All I know is that Stryker has black hair and Asher has dark brown hair, similar to mine.

Henry asks the princes if they're excited or nervous and if they think the selection will work. The only thing I learned from it is that Asher's nervous, his voice tells all, even if his words don't.

After some words from the whole royal family, Henry starts to announce the names of the selected. Of course they're in alphabetical order, so I have a while to wait, thirty two names before mine, thirty two dreams made, and thirty two girls that the princes could fall in love with.

"Alright," Henry begins, "the first selected girl is Dakota Tempts of Allens, 4. Reyna Laster of Our very own Angeles, 2. It goes on all the way to Whites.

I expect Henry to say, "Penny Summers of Whites, 3," and am very shocked when he says, "Clover Owens of Whites, 6."

I turn to face my mom with wide eyes and find that she holds the exact same expression. Jay is passed out curled up under my blanket, and I'm not going to wake him up just to tell him.

"Clover," my mom barely stammers, "did... did he just announce your name?" She holds one finger pointed at the radio, she's shaking like crazy.

"Yes mother." I say looking down.

"You won?!" My mother sort of shouts at me.

"I... I guess I did win. I'm in the selection, I'm a 3 now."

My mother stands up to hug me, but can't. The baby's too big, now I'm really glad that I'm in the selection, the money I make there will help my mom not have to work.

With some help, my mother stands up and goes back to the bedroom to sleep. I scoop Jay up and gently place him on the torn up sofa. I then grab my pillow and give Jay the better of the two blankets in the house. It's a cold night and he'll need to be warm.

Some representatives of the selection will be coming tomorrow, and I'll need to look my best, I'll need to clean the house too, and cancel some work so I can be at home when they come.

Everything starts tomorrow. The beginning, this is what it feels like. I need to remember this moment, the moment of anxiety and excitement I feel.

For the first time in years, I go to sleep with a purpose, for the first time in years, I'm full of life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note - I know my story has started off allow but the next chapter will be about the makeover and then the selection begins. I'm having a really fun time with this story so please please please fav and follow or at least review.**

Chapter 4 Asher's pov

Today is the day that the girls come to the palace. Everyone keeps asking me if I'm scared or excited, in reality I'm more anxious. I'm anxious to see who came for money, or for the crown, or even for Stryker, and if anybody came for me.

I try and be like Stryker today and go unnoticed, he sits and observers. I'll find him in window sills or sitting in the corner. He just blends in with the background, and he likes it there too.

I sit in the coop of a window sill near a couch on the second floor, where most of the guest rooms are and where the selected are staying. My room's on the third floor, same as my families, and is restricted for the selected.

Many servants are running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Maids are being given last minute training, and dresses are being swooped into each room. The only other time I've seen everyone so frantic was when Noah was born and we hosted a celebration.

No one notices me in my hiding hole, and it's nice. No ones bowing or worried about manners, they are being one hundred percent themselves.

I see a few maids arguing over one of the most gorgeous gowns I've ever seen, and coming from me, that means that the dress is a stand-out. It's a beautiful ivory colored dress, with green trimming around the chest and where it ends at the knees. It's cut off at the shoulders, and is perfect for a day when it's warm in the palace.

Apparently, the dress was meant for one of the selected and was given to someone else. I don't care who wears it, I just want to see it modeled.

I decide to walk back to my room and study the girls again. Stryker knows each girl by heart, their name, caste, and appearance. He's taking this selection way more serious than I am, and I know that makes father furious.

I enter my room and hear a buzz of men, and the strong smell of brandy.

"Ah, there you are my prince." Michael says grabbing me and leading me toward a tray full of alcohol.

He fills his glass to the brim, and proceeds to pour me one too. I'm not a big drinker, even when I'm technically old enough to drink, it will be only on special occasions.

"What's going on?" I politely say setting my crystal glass down.

"What's going on?!" Michael shouts as if it's obvious.

"Why my dear boy it's the day your future bride comes to the palace, proceeded that you meet her tomorrow. Why would we not celebrate to the future of Illea?!"

I look around the room and find most of the advisors of my father. All of them are terribly drunk, and a few are singing verses of the Illean national anthem.

I grab the folder containing my girls from the top draw in my dark oaken desk, and briskly walk out of the room before anyone can stop me. I know that my father had something to do with this, he's trying to distract me, but why?

I stride my way right to Stryker's room, right as I'm about to enter and ask if he knows something I hear the king himself.

"Look Stryker, I know that Asher's the oldest and he'll become king, but I need your help. Asher's not taking the selection seriously, and I know that you are. It's supposed to be your selection too, but finding a wife for Asher's more important."

"Father, I know already. I'll stay out of Asher's way and only like the girls that he doesn't. As for finding him a wife... well that's up to him." I can tell Stryker's getting closer to the door, for some reason dad's making him nervous.

"Stryker," King Brutus yells in his deep commanding voice. "I need your help. If Asher won't take the selection seriously i need you to find him a girl he'll like. Eliminate the girls he won't have a future with, and guide him to his dreams."

"What about me, father? Am I going to live in the selection for Asher and not get a girl?" Stryker sounds so hurt, and I don't know why the King's making him do this.

"You'll find love, Stryker. If you don't then just make sure you get a pretty girl to spend the rest of your life with, ok?"

"Whatever." Stryker replies flatly.

I hear the golden metal door handle turn and I run to the library, it's close and often a pace I go, so it won't look suspicious if anyone sees me.

I try and ponder at what my dad just implied. He wants Stryker to choose a queen for me, since I'm not taking the selection seriously. It's just so stupid. If I'm going to find love at least let it not be more forced than it already is.

I flip through the selected. If my dad wants me to be more serious then I will. I'll prove him wrong, I'll show him I do care.

I've studied each girl fifteen times, it's taken me more than two hours. Some girls like Cassidy Roy, who has porcelain skin, will be easy to remember, others like Alandra Evans, who has regular yellow hair and green eyes, will be hard to remember because every other girl is a look alike copy.

A few girls in particular stand out to me, just based on looks. Tracy Morgan is one of the prettiest with her light brown cinnamon hair, light brown skin, and gleaming golden eyes. As a 2, it's no wonder why Tracy's starred in movies and commercials.

Another stand out is Kristen Gables, a 4 from Dakota, who has perfect ocean blue eyes, and a streak of confidence that I can see, even though it's only a picture.

I decide to glance at the old grandfather clock we have sitting in the library. To my agony it's only eleven o'clock in the morning. The clock always seems to be my enemy. When I'm having a great time it ruins the fun by telling me how late it is. When I'm bored out of my mind, it torments me by reading how early and slow time passes.

I head down to the dining hall, I know I'm early for lunch, but it will be the last meal my family ever has alone together, then the selection will come, and after that Stryker and my brides will be here.

I open the doors to find the hustle and bustle of an array of gourmet foods and smells. Butlers and waiters, are setting up the long tables that are always used for selections.

Everyone immediately stops what they're doing to look up at me and bow. A few maids and servants run up to greet me, and ask what they can help me with. I tell them that I'm just waiting for lunch and proceed to sit down at my spot at the head table.

After seventeen minutes of waiting, the dining room is all set up and complete for tonight's dinner with my family and Melanie walks in. We have a nice chat about what to look for in a girl, and she tells me not to base my opinion on looks because girls are born the way they are and have no control over them.

After lunch I have a short security briefing and a budget meeting to discuss about the selection. Stryker gets to come to both of these since they concern him, and it's a nice change of pace. He actually has a lot to say about the importance of guards, and has good ideas on how to save and spend our budget. After the meeting I give myself a personal reminder to ask Stryker about meeting stuff when I need help in the future.

Sometime in the afternoon I hear screaming and cheering and rush out to the balcony to see what all of the commotions about. I'm praying that it's not another rebel attack, and to my relief it's not. It's worse than a rebel attack though, the first of the selection girls have arrived. Their matching black and white uniforms tell all.

"So this is really happening." Stryker says his voice full of amazement.

"I guess so little bro." I say patting him on the back.

"Get ready for your whole world to be shattered."


	5. Chapter 5

**Oops... It's been a while since I updated my story but school was so buy this week. I'm going to try and update this weekend but I have volleyball (one of the best sports in the world.) review fav and follow please, and private message me or review telling me if you want Stryker's point of view. -Jess**

Chapter 5 - Clover's pov

Everything's so loud. It's crowded beyond belief here at the airport, with fans and followers, two of which are the only ones I know, my mom and Jay.

Every time I turn around I hear the flash of a camera and am blinded even more than I was at the send off I had from Whites. People from every direction are screaming mine, and others names. I'm so confused and hope that the rest of the selection isn't at all like this.

I'm ushered into the plane by a strong protective royal guard. He's been staying at my house for a week already for security measures, as if anyone would care if the rebels attacked me.

I'm so overwhelmed by the sheer size of the massive plane that I barely have time to take my seat and buckle up before the deafening roar of the engine begins.

Like the fool I am, I immediately panic. I cling to my seat full of terror, but am pried off by my guard.

"It's not safe to do that, if we were to crash you would hit your head with the way you body's turned and die."

Liam, the guard, crosses his arms and continues talking with the flight attendant like the ride is no big deal.

There are four other girls on the plane so once I face my fear of flying I quickly stumble towards them grabbing the wall just to make sure I don't fall, ugh I hate flying.

I reach the girls who look up at me with beautiful faces, but piercing stares.

"I'm Clover," I say trying to sound casual without showing how freaked out I really am.

It was the third girl in a row who finally spoke first, and when she did it was with a high pitched voice that I know I'll never forget, " Hi, I'm Dailen Oaks of Carolina, 3." Her foggy green blue eyes churned and spiraled into patterns.

"I'm Sirena Hatton," A friendly girl proclaimed extending her hand. I shook it in return, hoping she wouldn't notice my white knuckles.

The three of us talked all the way to Angeles, the two other girls, whose names I still don't know, we're talking with each other.

I like Dailen, she's nice and hilarious, I hope all of the selected are like her.

I see the Dull cream palace with its sun bleached navy roof, and wonder how many times would my home fit into it? My guess would be at least ten thousand times.

After my heart attack from the landing stops the door of the machine opens, and rays of pure golden light shine in.

I hear the heart of Illea right outside, I hear their thunderous voices, and booming claps, and can't help but want to join in.

As soon as the five of us girls step of the airplane, we hear reporters ask us questions and I see video cameras everywhere. Apparently everywhere we go, all of Illea follows.

The rest of the journey to the palace is a blur. I hear many noises and see many things, but my mind is focused on only two things; Prince Asher, and Prince Stryker. I can't help but wonder what will happen if neither one likes me. I'll get home, that I'm sure of, but what will happen to my family? They won't get income from me anymore and I'll be a 3 so I can't go home to them.

As we reach the palace gates I'm still lost in my deep thoughts and Sirena has to snap me out of my trance. I'm grateful too, because as we get out of the car, reporters swarm us and I would look confused if I'm still in my thoughts.

We're all escorted into the front doors of the enormously fancy palace by guards who lead us into a hallway where a women who seems perky enough waits for us.

"Oh good you arrived safely." She says as she motions for the guards to leave.

"I'm Susan, the royal planner, and I'll be your teacher, mentor, and guidance help for the selection. I've taught princess Melanie everything she knows so don't worry, I'm very experienced."

Susan talks with fake enthusiasm as if she's already said this speech thousands of times, and I'm sure she has considering how many people come to the palace.

She shoos us all into the biggest room I've ever seen with polished, shiny floors and the smell of hair spray and enough perfume to intoxicate someone.

People are yelling, styling, and panicking, there's only one place I know I can be, the salon.

Every time the selection takes place, there's a makeover special showing all of the changes girls make for the prince, or in this case princes.

"Ok now Lady Sirena, go to station 12, Evelyn Matts to station 3, and Lady clover to station 8." Susan directs us to do.

Station 8 was not what I was expecting, I expected makeup, and hair supplies but instead I find three maids saying it's time for my bath.

A bath sounds so stupid to me, I had baths in the s9ink when I was a baby, and baths as a child, but our small shower space wasn't meant for people lying down in it so I started taking showers.

The maid that looked in charge of the three, told me that her name was Lily. Then to my surprise they seriously lead me to a bathtub! I thought they were kidding, but I am so wrong.

I am scrubbed, polished and for once feel clean, but the bath was the worst. The maids saw me naked, and it was so weird have fellow 6's wait on me and I felt horrible that they wouldn't let me do any work. I could pave put shampoo in my hair or scrubbed myself.

Now that my bath's over, I stand on a little shelf while the maids lather all sorts of disgusting oils and smelling perfumes on me. By the time I'm in a robe and ready for the next station, I wreak of coconuts and and pineapples.

At the next station I meet another girl from the selection. Her name's Cassidy Roy, she has beautiful porcelain skin, brown coco skin, and hair as black as the ocean floor. We got manicures and pedicures together. Cassidy gets a soft rose red color on her nails that compliment her lips, where as I get a clear coat.

Then it's on to my hair. I've always had plain brown straight hair, nothing special about it, and I never wanted anything special done to it. I tell this to the man who holds the scissors and he looks very disappointed when I say I don't want my hair changed.

The man says he's at least going to cut off my split ends (whatever those are). My hair is down to my elbows, but after the three inch cut its more to my mid arm.

The man curls my hair and makes it look glossy and regal. He then proceeds to do my make up which he, of course, heavily applies.

He adds black eyeliner to make my green eyes pop, and uses concealer to make my skin somehow look smooth, he curls my eyelashes, brushes my eyebrows, and applies a light red pink lipstick to me.

Then I go and meet Lily and the other two maids, who's names are Chelsea and Bella, for a dress and shoes.

"We have dresses made for a week ma'am, if you stay longer then you can tell us what kind of dress you like, and we'll see what color looks best on you." Lily shyly says as Chelsea brings forth the dress already chosen for me.

The white dress has a hint of green around the outside and as the dress gets lower patterns of dark green swoop around the whole thing, and actually the dress fits nicely around me.

Bella grabs a pair of cream white flats and puts me in them. I kindly thank her for not making me wear high heels my first day here because I'm one of the most clumsiest people ever.

We wait until all 34 other girls are done, then Susan gives us the grand tour, we pass gardens, and ballrooms, kitchens, and the women's room, but my favorite thing I see is a balcony on the second floor.

I am told we all have balconies in our rooms, and I'm sure that's true, but this one is huge. I can already picture myself tanning in the warm Angeles sun drinking lemonade, or looking at the gardens.

Susan gives us our room assignments and we all go our separate ways. I have no idea who any of the girls that are in the same hallway as me are except for Cassidy Roy, the girl I met at the salon earlier, she's one door to the right of me.

I walk in the double doors of my new room to find an array of pink. The wall's a light shade, and the floors are a darker shade with patterns. The furniture is normal color except for the couches, which match the floor.

One of the first things I notice though is my bed. I've never had one before, and this one looks super comfy. Pillows spewing out the top and blankets overloading the bed, yet it still looked elegant. I wonder how much time it took for Lily to make it?

I flop onto the bed making pillows fly every way. The only bed I've ever lied down on before, was my mothers bed. We only have one bed in the house, it's old and the springs poke you in the back, the mattress is ripped and the headboard is cracked, but hey it's better than the floor I sleep on.

"Ahem..." A small voice calls out.

I turn and look up to see Chelsea and Bella staring at me in wonder.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to ruin the bed you just made, it looked so nice and I've never been on one so comfortable." I stubble and run to the other side of the bed picking up pillows as I go. Bella stops me in my tracks.

"No Madame, you're a lady now, you don't do the hard work that's what we're here for."

Chelsea and Bella pick up the rest of the pillows and remake the bed so it looks just as it did before.

"I'm sorry, I used to be a 6, I'm used to cleaning and I want to try and make as little mess possible, I guess I just now made a mess though." I feel so horrible, all I can think is, "There's Clover screwing things up again."

"It's ok Lady Clover, you're our guest, were supposed to clean up, don't worry about the mess." Chelsea looked up and met my eyes for just the briefest of moments before looking away.

"Um... Lady Clover?" She squeaks, "You're supposed to be down for dinner with the Queen and King in five minutes, I'd suggest you leave now."

"Oh," I manage to say, "I'll see you two later."

I bolt out of the door and down to the dining hall. I'm just in time and am, for once not late to something.

Susan informs us that we have assigned seats, and how to act around royalty. I'm already used to all the manners, as a 6 you're supposed to treat everyone you work for like royalty.

Susan finishes her speech and the doors open. The aroma of food wafts it's way toward me and I almost drool. I can tell the food here at the palace will be completely different than the food I got in Whites.

I enter the dining room thinking about what other wonders await me, and if any of the princes will be the ones to introduce me to them.


	6. Chapter 6

**I have'nt updated lately, but here it is. I was told to make the chapter from Stryker's point of view. I hope you all like it, thanks for reading. Remember to follow and favorite**

Chapter 6 - Stryker's pov

I wake up on the couch in my room with the TV remote on my lap. I must've fallen asleep watching previous selections, that's the way I've fallen asleep ever since I heard about the double selection.

I watch previous selections so I know which girls might be after money or the crown. I watch them for date ideas, and most importantly I watch them so I know how to act around ladies. I don't want to insult anyone in any way.

James, my head servant, comes into my room and opens the curtains. Maids follow carrying a freshly ironed suit and black formal dress shoes.

It's a weird change for me, having people notice and fuss over me. Usually they care about Asher since he'll be the king, Melanie because she needs to be a proper lady, and Noah so that he knows how to act like a gentleman.

I'm always solo and nobody's cares, I like it that way. Every time we go onto the report the only thing my parents care about is if I look decent enough to be presented. Now everyone fusses over my hair, shoes, and the way I slouch.

Finally when everyone agrees that I look somewhat okay, they leave. I quiz myself on each girl, her caste, and her district. I've done it a thousand times, but I still get the feeling that I'll mess up their names. I guess it doesn't matter anyway because all father cares about is Asher getting a bride, he's the one who should care.

A loud and firm knock on my door signals that it's time for me to finally join the selection. The king stands outside my door stroking his big black beard. It makes me wonder what he's thinking about.

Maybe he's worried for Asher or me. Or maybe he's pondering about the days of his own selection. He might remember how nervous he was the first day and what it was like to meet Queen Brooklyn, was if love at first sight? Father might have even had another lover that he'd chosen to be a backup in case things didn't work out between him and mom.

Brutus shakes me out of the trance and says,"Come, let's get Asher. We can't keep the young ladies waiting any longer."

We reach Asher's room to find him standing in front of the door pacing. He mumbling something hard to make out, but if I have to guess I think I hear a few of the selected girls names being thrown around.

"Oh, good you're ready to go." Father says eyeing Asher for any flaws.

I examine Asher too. It looks like he's just gotten his dark brown hair trimmed, and his hazel eyes sparkle with excitement. Of course I should have guessed that father would make us wear matching clothes. The only difference is our looks, but our clothes, crowns and facial expressions are the same.

Asher gives me a shy smile and I return him with one. We all walk down the hallway together. Father's in front of us and Asher stands behind father to the right. I take the open position to father's left.

We reach the dining hall and the doors are burst open. The room drops to dead silence, and everyone stares at us. Camera crews are everywhere capturing everything anyone will say or do.

I see all of the girls, all the different indescribable eyes, and the magnificent gowns that must've taken the maids weeks to make. Father sits down for breakfast and I begin to follow until Asher pulls me back.

"What do you think you're doing?"

He sounds so annoyed and his face looks disgusted.

"Stryker, we don't get to eat. Did you forget already? We're supposed to interview each one of the girls today."

After I'm informed that I don't get to eat I'm in a pretty sour mood. Asher takes a seat in one of the three cushioned chairs in the back. I follow sitting down next to him.

"Ok Stryker, we get to pick which girl to interview first, which one should we meet? You know them better than I do, is there anyone you really want to see?"

Asher takes me by surprise, he's actually is being nice and now I get to pick a girl. Without thinking I just throw out the name that pops in my head, the girl I've always thought to be prettiest on the applications.

"Kristen Gables."

Asher looks at me in a surprised motion and I can tell he's trying really hard to remember who she is. I remember the smudge of confidence that shined through her even though I was just looking at a picture.

Within moments the strawberry blonde 18 year-old girl was sitting right in front of us and her confidence filled the room, I underestimated the power she radiated.

She has a dazzling white smile and I'm nearly on the edge of my seat waiting for her to talk.

"So," Asher said, "are you enjoying your time here at the palace?"

At that moment she looked at me, only me, just like Asher wasn't even there.

"Yes, I've enjoyed my time here very much, everyone has been so nice to me and I feel that I will enjoy the palace more the longer I stay."

I can't help but smile at that. She's so sure of herself and sure that she'll stay longer, I really like her already.

"Did you like your life back in Dakota? What did you do for a living?"

I asked totally in a trance staring into her ocean blue eyes.

"I loved my life in Dakota, not because of the people or my job but because of the beautiful carved land. I was a chef and worked for 2's and 3's making whatever they craved. I will say though, the palace chef is much better than me."

Her voice is as soft as butter and I eat every word up that she says. When I look over at Asher though he looks bored, uninterested, and even cross. I don't understand why, but he shortly dismisses her from the chat and tells her to send another girl over.

The tan girl that comes over wears a deep violet dress with sleeves that go down to her elbows, it matches her black hair and makes her plain brown eyes pop.

Asher's eyes open wide, and he immediately blurts out,

"Ella Henderson of Paloma, pleased to meet you."

Asher gets a smirk on his face that even our father can't slap off. He looks so proud for remembering her name.

"The honor's all mine your highnesses."

She blushes and She and Asher engage in a secret staring contest. She tells us what it's like to be a 5, and about her many siblings, I don't know if I'll like her, but she seems like Asher's kind of girl.

All of the interviews seem like a waste of time to me, when all the girls care about is Asher, but once in a while a girl will give me a wink or talk to me.

After Asher and I think that all of the interviews are over a small brown haired girl comes striding over. She sees us standing up and gets a look of worry.

"Didn't forget about me did you?"

She slowly asks blushing and backing away. I can't remember her name. I feel awful. I've remembered every girl's name so far, but hers suppresses me.

"I'm Clover your majesties."

She says with natural grace. She curtsies and I realize that she's the first one to do so all day.

"Please, sit down."

Asher says in his charming prince voice. I see his eyes scan her and he gets a glint in them I've never seen before. He looks greedy, and very intrigued.

"So Clover, where are you from?"

Clover looks between Asher and me deciding who to look at. She finally looks straight in the middle of us, not choosing her favorite yet. That means I could still win her.

"I'm from Whites. It's a very lovely place."

I almost jump out of my seat. I love geography and my favorite province is Whites. I hope to go and train there some day.

"It must be such a weather change for you my darling."

Asher says trying to swoop her in.

"I love all of the mountains there. The altitude drop must be hard on you." I say countering Asher's spell.

"Oh it is," Clover replies looking at me, "I love the warm weather here, but I miss the fresh mountain air, and cool days where loose snowflakes would flutter around."

Clover and I get into a conversation about snowflake patterns, and she tells me about how she's always wanted to study snowflakes. Asher jumps in at that telling her about the snowflake collection in the library. He tells her, "Maybe I can show it to you sometime."

"I'd love that!"Clover exclaims, looking the most excited as she's been all day.

When Clover gets up to leave I get a whiff of her. She smells like coconut, I don't like that, I can tell it's lotion or perfume and not her true smell.

I decide I like five girls in particular, but that isn't the point right now. Father wants at least five girls gone.

I turn to face Asher and he faces me with a death glare. Before I can ask what wrong he shouts,

"What's wrong with you Stryker?! I was trying to talk with Clover and you just jump in and steal her away from the conversation."

"How do you know she even likes you? She could like me just as much!"

It's just Asher and I in the room, and the camera crew that both of us forget is there. They pick up every part of the fight until our mother bursts into the room.

"Boys! Now is not the time to argue. Get up and leave this room immediately, and for you," she points to the camera crew, "stop filming right now. Delete this little fight scene you've picked up, and don't mention this to anyone else. You know what will happen if you don't."

My mom leads both Asher and I out of the room, and into the nearest room available.

"What are you two thinking?! You can't fight like that in front of the camera, unless you want it to be on the cover of every magazine in the country, and probably in other countries as well."

"I'm terribly sorry mother, I didn't mean for all of this to happen." Asher, being the kiss-up he is, of course apologizes. My mother softens the glare in her blue-gray eyes.

"It's okay boys, just be glad that your father didn't see you two." She hugs us and says, "Now figure out who you're going to eliminate."

She briskly walks out of the room leaving just my brother and I. We both just stare at each other for a while before either one of us speaks.

"So... Um who do you want to eliminate?" Asher asks breaking the ice.

"I was thinking maybe Rachel Desmond and Georgia Fung."

Asher and I spend about fifteen minutes debating who should go and who we want to stay. His matching Noah eyes look concerned whenever we meet.

I wonder what will happen later with Clover. I know that if Asher likes her, then she's his. I made a promise to my dad that he'll find love, and he told me that I can't stand in his way.

We end up choosing the girls and Asher agrees, I have to go tell three of the girls and he'll tell two, but the next time a girl's going home, Asher has to tell her.

I feel nervous and weak, I'm almost sick to my stomach. I walk to the room of the first girl to go. I hate to do this, but someone has to go and only two can stay here for forever. It's time I take action for my future.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Clover's pov

 **Woohoo! I updated really soon, I think it's because of everyone inspiring me to write. Thanks, remember to fav and follow**

I feel limitless. That's all I can describe my meeting with the prince's as. I had no idea how it would go at first, but then Asher basically asked me on a date, right in front of his brother!

As I leave the dining hall and go to the women's room, I hear shouts and the crashing sound of furniture. I'm just about to turn around and see what's going on when the Queen rushes past me.

I feel like an ocean wave that will never hit the shore, never crash, and never wear out. I know that I'm safe from the first elimination round, whenever that will be, and I'm glad too, my life back home is changing because of me. I might even find love here at the palace, how many girls get that kind of chance?

I think of Prince Asher, how he has eyes that are a knock with the ladies and how his energy level spiked when he saw me. I saw a glimpse of the freckles dotted across his face, it made him feel more personal, almost as if he wasn't going to be the king and that he wasn't perfect.

Then I think of Stryker, how different he is from his brother. He is drop-dead gorgeous. I never have imagined him looking better in person. The brittle smile he gave me was a sign that he rarely likes his life here, but it was his eyes that I liked the best.

They are identical puffs of smoky gray ashen that churn and billow, making it impossible not to stare at. It was obvious when I met him that he didn't think he looked nice.

I'm thrown back to the present when I hit the ground falling. I look up to find a guard standing over me.

"I'm so sorry!" I immediately squeak out in a flash of embarrassment.

"Not to worry, I'm fine m'lady. The real question is are you? Prince Asher would have my head if he knew I hurt one of his girls." His voice sounds oddly familiar, but I can't place a face to it.

The flawless guard helps me up, and I know he must be pretty high up in the rankings because he wears sparking badges, and his polished gold armored uniform tells all.

When I brush the dust off me, and look at the guard's face properly for the first time, I realize I do know this man. His name tag reads the name I haven't spoken for months, Officer Russo. The smile I had reserved for him dissolves and is replaced by the biggest glare I've ever had.

"You!" I shout at the top of my lungs. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Chloe," he says returning to his old annoying self. "It's been a long time since I've seen you. I'm sorry things happened the way they did."

I'm trying to hold back tears but know I'm failing miserably. "Don't you call me Chloe, not anymore at least. Just get out of my way, Jace." I try and storm off, but Jace sidesteps me and blocks me off.

"You're not going anywhere Clover, at least not until you give me a chance to explain things to you." His deep brown eyes I used to spend hours staring into meet my green ones. He looks so innocent, that's how I know that everything he's saying is just an act.

"Get out of my way, you don't have to explain anything. It was all clear the first time you told me, the time I saw you standing over my father with a blank expression on his face. Jace you don't have to give me an excuse to why you killed my dad, I don't care, it won't bring him back. Just get out of way so I don't have to look at you, the one person who I thought could change my world. You did change it, if that's what you want to hear, but in the worst way possible."

Jace stares at me for a moment with a sour expression glued to his worried face. He's gotten stronger and more tan due to being a guard, but he's still the same man.

"Clover," it looks almost as if Jace might start crying, "I didn't kill your father, I swear on my life, but I know who did. The rebels attacked him."

"There aren't any rebels in Whites." I spit staring at the floor. I feel betrayed, sad, and have a horrible feeling of grief wipe over me.

"Yes, there are." Jace protests. "You were blind to how many of them there were, how you've cleaned for some of them, and how they murdered your father. That's why I became a guard, so I can be trained and ready to fight back, they aren't killing anyone else on my watch."

I hear noises behind me and hear the voice I've memorized from the radio at home. "What are you doing here?" Asher spits at Jace.

"Sir-" Jace stammers but is cut off by Asher, "Ugh, it doesn't matter, just get back to your post."

Jace gives me a look of sheer agony before he walks on past me. I hurriedly walk on like nothing's happened hoping that Asher doesn't notice me.

"Hey, wait." He says jogging to catch up to me. "Was Officer Russo giving you any trouble?" The worried look on Asher's face reassures me that if I was ever scared he be there.

"No," I say wiping tears from my face so I don't look as upset. "I just tripped and he was helping me up, that's all." I lie, I know it's not a good habit, but Asher can't know about the history between me and Jace.

"Are you sure that was all it was my dear?" He whispers looking hurt that I didn't tell him the truth.

"I'm sure." I say looking through the window at the light gray clouds overhead. They match Stryker's eyes and I feel ashamed for thinking of him when I'm with Asher.

"I'm going to walk you back to your room okay?" Asher asks making sure he has my permission. "I'll get you some hot chocolate too."

"I've always wanted to try some hot chocolate!" I blurt out.

"You mean, you've never had hot chocolate before?" Asher asks ready to laugh. One thing about spoiled 1's is that they have no idea what it's like to go a week without food, wondering if a piece of bread is too much to ask for.

"I'm a 6." I say plain and simple. "I've only ever have had two kinds of drinks, milk and water."

Asher's face turns white, almost like snow, and he doesn't speak for awhile afterwards.

We reach my room and I enter the heated area. I bet that there's a fire in almost every room in the palace. I wonder where they get all the wood from, and if they know how much wood it is.

Asher goes over and talks to my head maid, Lily. I hear him mention the promised drink and also hear him say, "take good care of Clover tonight, I found her crying by a guard in the hallway. She seems pretty stirred up. No matter how many times she tells you to leave tonight, don't. Stay with her no matter what."

I feel proud that Asher's thinking about my welfare, but I'm honestly fine. I don't really want a maid to stay the night with me, but I guess I have no choice.

I lay down on the bed and feel Asher kiss my head and tell me goodnight before wrapping me in his arms for a moment. After he leaves I smell my arms for any scent he left behind. It smells of soap and clean laundry, apparently a new smell I'll call "The Ash".

I crash hard against my pillow and am asleep before the hot chocolate comes. I figure Lily will drink it, she probably needs it since she's staying with me all night.

I dream of the memories of Jace, the good ones I used to dream about years ago, and then I dream of the bad memories I used to dream about since my dad died.

Thankfully I also dream about Asher and Stryker. I dream about how they could change my life and protect me from that nightmare guard. Tonight I dream, and I know that nothing can harm me around my princes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Asher's pov

 **I'm so sorry, basketball started and I forgot all about the story. Hey you guys should be proud though I wrote this in one day! I plan to write another chapter soon since it's thanksgiving break.**

I wake up before the sun rises. I couldn't fall asleep last night, not after all of the horrible deeds I witnessed and committed. Right before I went to go tell the two girls I got stuck eliminating that they were going home, I saw Clover with a guard.

My first horrible thought was that the guard was flirting with her and that maybe an affair would break out later. It's a horrible thought but it does happen. It happened to my great grand father Maxon when he had his selection.

As I walked toward them I could see it was one of father's trusted guards with her and I knew an affair wasn't the case. I shooed him away and saw the red sting in Clover's eyes. I knew he'd been harassing her and I was furious.

I immediately escorted her to her room where she would be safe. I told her head maid to keep watch over her so she'd feel more safe, and I put a guard in front of the door so I'd feel more safe. If officer Russo ever touches her again he'll be dead in an instant.

I stood outside Clover's door until I heard her sniffles turn to deep breaths. I then proceeded to do the dark deeds that I had originally come to this floor for.

I made my way to the room numbers I had memorized from a sheet of paper. I spilled the names of the girls going home over and over so I wouldn't forget. "Five girls are leaving. Blair Mara, Eliza Greens, Georgia Fung, Rachael Desmond, and Natasha Rose. Rooms are fifth on the left and twelfth on the right."

I finally reached the door of Natasha Rose and before knocking I paused to think about what was going on inside her head. Was she thinking about Stryker or me? Was she admiring the palace, or maybe she was even already asleep and I'd be disturbing her slumber and ruining her whole night.

I composed myself and finally knocked. To my surprise it was Natasha herself who greeted me. She tried to dip into a curtsy but soon realized she was in her nightgown.

"My prince, how can I can help you?" She was beaming, she was so grateful to be here and it crushed me to know the truth that she didn't.

"Well," I say rubbing the back of my neck, "Natasha we talked earlier today as you know," I felt so stupid of course she knew we talked she was there.

"Yes, I do know. I had a lovely time." She was smirking. She seriously thought I was asking her out on a date or confessing my love for her.

"That's the thing, Stryker and I felt different. We felt that we didn't have a clear connection or spark with you. We know it's only the first night, but we don't want to waste your time when we know already that it's not going to work between us."

I paused letting all of it sink in. Her eyes slowly weld with tears as she realized I was asking her to leave.

"Spend the night here, please, it's the least I can do. In the morning you'll be escorted off the grounds with four others." Natasha buried her face in her arms and started screaming, "why?!" Then without another word she slammed the door in my face.

I walked away to tell Blair Mara the same thing. Blair took the news with dignity and politely asked if she could leave tonight. I, of course, let her as it was her wish.

Thinking about last night I feel nauseous. I stare out my window into the darkness of night. From my window view I can see the front gate and entrance to the palace on the left. To the right are the gardens, and in the far distance the faint glow of the city lights. I would give anything to be normal for just one night and sneak away to just experience the scenery.

I watch as a limo pulls up and the light from the palace shines out into the night vanishing shadows for a small radius. I watch as four figures slump over to the limo, and as if an instant the limo is gone and so are the girls.

I think of the rest of their night and how different they must have been from what they thought it would be like. I think of my thirty slumbering ladies and the dreams they must be dreaming, about the food they'll be tasting in a little while, and about the dresses they'll squeeze into just to impress my brother and me.

I watch the sun change colors from a deep red to a glossy yellow. The slow mellow movement makes me pause and go sit out the balcony. I inhale the deep air filled with floral scents from the gardens.

I'm in my trance so I don't notice when someone enters my room, or when they take the chair next to me. I do notice when my mother squeezes my hand though, it makes my heart almost explode, she scares me so much when she sneaks up on me.

"Good morning sweetheart, you're up early." Her voice is soft and soothing, I used to love when she would sing me to sleep.

"I couldn't sleep," I say facing her blue almost gray eyes. They remind me of the sky when it can't decide if it wants to rain or not. "It's so much harder than I thought it would be, those girls were crushed when I told them to go."

"I know sweetie, but at least you did it in a civilized manner. You were really personal and genuine, I think they at least appreciated that gesture."

"Why can't I just do this selection alone? Why does Stryker have to be with me, neither of us like it, I mean you saw us fight about a girl already."

"I know, but that was your father's choice, and he did it out of love." She says it with so much honesty which surprises me. She's actually fooled by my father, she thinks he really loves us.

I wonder how she acted in the selection. Was she nervous about meeting dad, or was there an instant connection. Maybe he hated her at first, but grew to love her. My number one fear is that I'll send home my soulmate on accident, or worse Stryker will send her home.

My mother lets go of my hand and as almost reading my thoughts says, "Don't worry even with your father rushing you boys into the selection you'll still find love. One day you'll have boys of your own, and guess what? You'll be giving them the speech your father and I are giving you."

I suppose she meant to calm my nerves, but the thought of a future family set off my nerves. I decide that after breakfast I will ask someone on a date. I'm thinking Cassidy Roy a pale beautiful 4.

I put on a freshly pressed black suit with a dark gray tie and comb my ragged hair, I think about getting a hair cut on my way to the dining room.

As I enter the room I study Cassidy's face. She has no idea what I have in store for her later on. I smirk to myself at her delight of being the first one in the selection to go on a date. Then I think that this is another milestone on my journey to marriage.

I turn towards Stryker and think of who he plans to date in the near future. We still have to share girls, but not memories. This is still my selection and he won't get in my way, I won't let him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Clover's pov

hey guys I updated - Jess

I wake up knowing that I've had the best sleep I've ever had. The bed is like a cloud, and I just crashed onto it. I'm still sleeping in the pale dress I wore yesterday, but I don't care, at home I was usually so tired that I fell asleep instantly.

I inhale a deep breath of perfumed air before I realize that someone's staring down at me. It's Lily.

"Good morning miss," she says blushing at my sight. I must look like trash to her. I'm a poor 6 who just had a makeover and ruined it.

"Well, it's time to get up now, there's a bath waiting for you and we'll have a dress ready for when you're done." She walks away saying nothing more. When I sit up I realize that the other two maids are cleaning my already perfect room.

I go into the bathroom and take off the heavy dress and makeup I'm wearing. It takes forever to scrub the makeup off; I need some practice with that.

I sit into the hot bath water and find that it's a slight hint of pink that matches the room, and smells of roses. I wish I could go smell real roses from the gardens instead.

I walk out of my bathroom to be sucked up into a golden dress that goes down to my knees. It flares into a bright orange at the bottom and sparkles at the top. I'm completely in awe when Bella tells me she made it.

I wear a light yellow eyeshadow and a deep orange topaz necklace. I love the look, but I feel like it'd be better if I was a blonde or had brown eyes.

My maids brush a weave of hair in the front into a braid. It covers my top forehead and the rest of my hair is curled to perfection and sprayed with glitter.

I walk in an attempt of failure to the dining room in my orange high heels. A girl with cinnamon hair and the smell of sugar laughs and stops me before I embarrass myself even more.

She teaches me the proper way to walk in heels and introduces herself as Tracy Morgan, a 2 from Bankston. She's gorgeous with her deep brown skin and gleaming golden eyes.

When we get to the dining room we realize that we sit across from each other. I'm grateful to see her smile spark when she glances at me. I've made another friend. She can even help me if I have a question about fashion, she tells me that she's a model.

There's an assortment of fruit and I eat the mysterious ones I've never seen in person. We don't have very many fresh fruits since Whites is a blizzard land, and the fruits that do get imported, my family can't afford. I've had some fruit though, berries grow very nicely on a snow covered bush.

I grab a piece of scarlet red fruit and bite into it, remembering that I've read an article on it and to not swallow the black seeds. Once I've devoured the piece I set the rind on my plate and grab another slice.

The sickly sweet fruit is the best thing I've tasted so far, and I soon fill up on only watermelon and am full in an instant.

After breakfast I follow most the other girls into the women's room. I'm grateful that there's a room just for us women and that none of the prince's can enter.

We all sit around Layla Moss who's telling us that she saw Cassidy Roy sneak off with Prince Asher after breakfast. Her naturally straight beach sand hair is pulled up into a big bun and her dark violet eyes radiate as she tells her information.

Most girls seem pretty upset that Asher's having a date with Cassidy, I'm not that upset, I mean he can't go on dates with only one of us. It's early in the competition and he's just trying to get to know some of us. I mean I am disappointed that he didn't ask me, but I'm also grateful because I feel like Jace would come up in our conversation.

I don't even notice that princess Melanie's standing behind me until she speaks up. "Girls, are you gossiping about each other already?" Her hands are on her hips in disapproval and I'm glad that I haven't entered the conversation yet, it looks like I was just listening.

It's Dailen who speaks first, "Well, your majesty it's just that, well..."

"Well?" Melanie asks her dark hair shimmering under her silver tiara.

"We are just talking about it, nothing more your highness. It's all new to us, it's nerve wracking and exciting at the same time. We meant no harm." I'm surprised I blurt this out and the others are too by the looks they give me.

"What's your name girl?" Melanie asks in a voice so powerful it makes many girls flinch. "Clover." I reply sitting up straight trying to look half as elegant as she is.

She stares at me with stone blue ice eyes. Queen Helena's eyes are a cross of Stryker's gray eyes and Melanie's blue. I shake these thought out of my head, Melanie's mad and all I can do is gush over her eyes.

"Consider yourself lucky, Clover. If it was my selection you'd be gone by now, a princess needs to know when to shut her mouth or when it's not okay to talk back."

"Good thing it's not your selection then." Layla whispers loud enough for all of us but Melanie to hear. Sirena, being her natural self bursts out laughing at Layla's comment and Melanie storms away.

I turn to face Layla and thank her. "Well, you stood up for Dailen and me so I find it fit to help you, I mean all of us are the only family we'll have until we get sent home or the selection ends."

"Melanie doesn't scare me." I say feeling better about our confrontation. "Well she should," Dailen says making her squeaky voice go even higher. "She's the princess Clover, she has more power than you can imagine, and she might even influence both Princes choice."

Dailen does have a point, but I thought that it was ridiculous that Melanie was chastising us, she's no better I'm sure, and she can't imagine the pressure it is to know that the man you're trying to win over is dating another women. It gets even worse too, I'm sure after you have a date with one of the guys and he asks another girl out next it feels as if you've failed him. Then to top it all off you have to see the same girl the next day and act nice to her.

I silently promise myself that I'll avoid Melanie's gaze for awhile and if that doesn't work, try not to talk too much around her. Dailen's right I don't want to make Melanie my enemy.

We spend the rest of the day sharing stories about our lives and provinces. Before we know it all of our maids enter the room and make us all go back to get ready for dinner.

At dinner I look at Cassidy for any hint if her date went well or if she is mad. To my surprise she isn't at dinner. It made me scared. What if Asher sent her home on the first date. Now I'm really dreading a date.

I look at the prince's and notice that Asher's eyeing another girl, I don't know her yet, but I'm sure I will really soon. Especially if Asher asks her on a date next.

I see Stryker looking at the six empty seats, maybe he feels bad that Asher sent Cassidy home. Maybe he liked some of the five girls that were sent home already.

Then I start wondering, what if one of the prince's doesn't like me but the other does? Will I still get sent home? I'll have to ask one of the prince's if I ever see them alone.

We're just starting to eat chocolate cake for desert when I feel a massive headache come on. I ask to be excused before I finish my cake and both brothers give me a worried look.

From across the table I can see Tracy mouth the words 'are you okay?' Honestly I really don't know if I'm okay. I feel nauseated and my head is pounding extremely fast, maybe it's my heart that I can hear.

I mouth back a 'yes' to Tracy before leaving into the hallway. I can feel my breath shortening and I can't stop freaking out. I feel like I'm hot and might explode, that or throw up and die.

I try and sit down on a near-by cushioned bench, but don't have the energy to do so. Somewhere in the distant background I can hear a heavy door opening. Dessert must over. I turn around and see Stryker standing behind me.

"I came to see what's wrong." He says his face furrowing. "I don't know you that well yet, but I'm making it my business to know my girls. Any sane girl wouldn't leave during dessert."

I can see him and hear him but his voice sounds muffled and my vision is blurring. I see his face full of shock as I hit the ground.

The next thing I see is a white shirt and flash of ceilings going by. Someone is carrying me, someone who smells of cedar wood and chocolate. I can see why they'd smell of chocolate we just had cake but why do they smell of wood?

I look up the see stern controlling light gray startling eyes. Stryker's breath is heavy and loud, it might help that I'm against his chest. He runs up stairs with me, which must be hard. I'm asleep again in an instant.

The last feeling I remember is Stryker's arms tightly around me, never letting me go.


	10. Chapter 10

hey guys sorry it was late, but hey I remembered to write so be thankful! Follow favorite and review - Jess

Chapter 10 - Stryker's pov

I rush into the hospital wing full of life. For once I feel limitless like running all the way here carrying Clover was nothing. I feel adrenaline pulsing through me, making me want to be able to carry Clover even farther.

The nurse at the desk looks at my panicked face and shrieks. I must look like a beast to her. Then I remember what precious cargo I'm carrying and blush realizing she screamed for Clover.

Doctors and more nurses come rushing at the sound of her cry and they forcibly take Clover out of my arms. I don't want to let her go. She's mine, and I saved her, I don't want anything else happening to her while I'm not there with her.

I figure trying to get through to Clover is pointless so I decide to visit the hospital's other patient, Cassidy. Asher told me that they were on a date when she felt nauseous.

Ash never even got to take her on the date because she grabbed him in the hallway saying the room was spinning. He had the guards carry her up here to be checked out for illness.

I walk over to the small fragile girl who's round innocent eyes make her seem fourteen instead of seventeen. She looks even more pale than her porcelain skin usually is and her eyes rest closed.

She hears me approaching and her coco color eyes flicker open. She moves her lips in an attempt to talk but I hold my finger to my lips in a motion to silence her. She needs to save her energy.

"Hey," I say in an attempt to calm my nerves for both her and Clover. "I hope you're feeling better soon. I've always hated it here. When I was a kid they always rushed Asher here, but never me. The only memories I have of this place are the horrible ones of the people I love being prisoners here."

She looks at me in an attempt to sympathize, but gets painfully paler. I call a nurse over who gives her a needle to the arm and it looks to be relaxing Cassidy.

"What's wrong ma'am and when is it possible for Cassidy to leave this place?" The nurse purses her lips in a frustrated movement. She finally hesitantly speaks.

"Cassidy will be discharged as soon as she feels completely healthy. To the best of our abilities we have assessed her and found that she was bit by a poisonous spider. She'll have pain as the poison passes through her, but we have pain killers for that."

I'm so relieved to hear that she was only bit by a spider that I feel I might cry. I've needed good news ever since Asher showed me up by asking the first girl on a date, not that father would've let me have the first date in the selection for Asher anyway.

Cassidy drifts off to sleep, my guess is the medicine must be knocking her out, at least she's not in pain. I walk around the hospital wing for a while stretching my legs out and trying to stay calm in this part of the palace.

As a little kid Asher would fall and scrape his knee and he would be rushed into here and have a full check-up to make sure he didn't break a bone or something.

No one ever cared if I was taken care of, Asher was the crowned prince and if I happened to die and Asher did too then Noah was a solid backup. I was just the middle child and my parents were okay with that.

I was always mad at the hospital wing because it was just one more advantage that Asher got. One time I even faked breaking my arm so I'd be brought here, but my parents brought the doctor to my room instead.

I walk back to Cassidy's part of the hospital and am greeted by the sight of Melanie and Asher. Melanie smiles at me and motions for me to join her over with them.

Asher catches sight of me and his whole body droops. He wanted to look like a knight in shining armor coming to Cassidy's aid. Well, too bad for him, I beat him here.

"Hello, Stryker, how are you doing?" Melanie asks with real concern. "I'm fine Mel, I just came up here to check on Cassidy. What about you two? Why are you here?"

"I came for Cassidy," Asher taunts at me like its a competition. "I waited until dinner was over and all of the other girls were taken care of before coming here unlike you."

Asher's starting to irk me so I throw back his own words. "Actually Asher, you didn't make sure all of the girls were okay, you have no idea where Clover is."

Asher glares at me in a confused sort of way, making sure to word his sentences correctly so he doesn't fall into my trap. "Clover's in her room Stryker, where else would she be?"

I cross my legs in my chair and put on a crack of a smile. I like the power of knowing more than he does. "She's right here on this very floor, in this very hospital."

Asher's face goes bleak and he starts to panic. Melanie looks between us, trying as hard as she can to figure out the game we're playing and more importantly, who's winning.

"Clover," she says slowly putting pieces of the puzzle together. "Why is she here in the hospital?" "We don't know, she just collapsed in the hallway." I say trying not to think of her eyes rolling back into her head or the way she smelled like the garden today instead of coconut.

"I'm sorry to hear this," Melanie says, "but she kind of deserved this. We were all in the women's room and she was sassing me and gossiping with the others about Cassidy."

Asher and I share a look of confusion and humor. Finally I can't stand it and I burst into laughter. Asher has the resistance and starts to talk.

"Um Melanie that's what girls do. Stryker and I asked mother all about girls before our selection started. She said they'll gossip and probably sabotage each other. It's just nonsense." I finally get my bearings together and add, "Don't take it to heart Mel, so many of them are just curious."

Melanie's face turns red with anger and she storms out of the room. I can't believe she's that spoiled to think that she's already queen of everyone.

At around two in the morning the doctor finally comes out looking exhausted and sees both Asher and me. He walks towards us and demands that we go back to our rooms and sleep. He tells us that Clover is in a stable state and that she's resting.

Asher and I both stubbornly leave and go back to our rooms. As I'm about to enter I realize that Clover's maids might be worried sick about her and I head towards her room.

I knock on the door and get three wide-awake worried faces peering at me. They flow into deep curtsies and ask how they can help me. I inform them of Clover's whereabouts and that I don't know when she'll be back.

I leave feeling like I did the right thing, making sure that those three women weren't worried anymore.

I flop onto my cherrywood framed bed and kick my shoes off me. I reluctantly stand up and change into pajamas. I have a splitting headache but don't want to wake James, my servant, up. I sit in an armchair by the roaring fire in my room instead.

I'm awakened in the morning with killing neck pain and make a mental note to never sleep in that chair again, no matter how worried I am about girls in the hospital or about asking Alandra Evans on a date.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Clover's pov

I updated and I hope everyone likes it, I made it longer because I wanted all of the boys to be in it - Jess

Two weeks, that's how long I've been here in the hospital. I feel totally fine now, but the doctor says that I have to be monitored until the end of today.

I had a heat stroke, it was caused by the dramatic change in weather and the doctor says that they usually happen three to four days after being in a hot area. I've been here while they monitor me to make sure that I won't have another.

This is the worst thing that could be imagined in the selection and it has happened to me, even Cassidy Roy got out of the hospital a day after she was put in.

The two things that keep my spirits up are the princes. Asher's made a habit of visiting me after every meal when he has a chance to sneak out and not face his father's wrath.

Stryker on the other hand is less predictable. Some days I'll wake up and he'll be patiently sitting in the corner, and other days I'll be awake for hours craving his presence, but he never comes.

I don't know which visiting system I like better. With Asher it's a constant I can look forward to every time a meal is nearing, with Stryker seeing him is a surprise that makes my heart gush, but when he doesn't show up it makes me feel like he's uninterested in me and will probably send me home once I'm out of the hospital.

Today I'm told that I won't get any visitors. I'll be in the back of the hospital getting a full physical to make sure I'm in top shape and once that happens I can finally leave the hospital. I can't wait!

I'm thinking of all the perks that everyone else is experiencing while I'm stuck here as I'm instructed to sit down and get my pulse taken. I think of the food I've missed out on, the bonds with the other girls I've lost, and the dates I could've gone on.

For the rest of the day I'm poked and prodded with needles until it's finally clear that I'm one-hundred percent healthy. Then I finally take my first step into the hallway, my first taste of freedom that I've craved for so long.

I take the winding path that leads to the women's room, I don't want to go in there in my night gown, but I'm totally lost and if I can find my way there, then I can find the way to my bedroom.

I finally round the last corner leading to the rooms on my floor when I hear soft voices and murmurs. As I slowly approach, the apparent sound of kisses and giggling grows louder.

The door to the right of mine is Cassidy Roy's, I finally found out who the girl to the left of me was right before I went into the hospital. I now see Evelyn Matts, with her red silk hair and matching dress, affectionately kissing the mysterious boy I've wondered about since I was little.

The black-haired boy faces away from me and towards Evelyn's open door where a fresh waft of over intoxicating perfume slowly billows out. Evelyn stops kissing him for a second to glance at me in shock.

Gosh I must look like a horror movie in my nightgown and face and body that haven't been showered in so long. Stryker looks down at her confused at the sudden jerk towards me. I walk as fast as I can into my room hoping he either didn't recognize me, or didn't see me.

I'm just about to open my door a crack so I can eavesdrop on their future conversation when three uniformed figures run up to me and throw me into the bathtub, I must've looked way worse than I thought possible.

After I'm done being lathered in who-knows-what lotions and am deemed acceptable looking, I'm thrown into the ivory colored green dress that I wore the first day here. Bella tells me that it matches my eyes perfectly and they've ordered fabric to make more like it.

I leave the room telling them a promise of going to the women's room, but as soon as I'm out of the door and notice Evelyn's closed door, I just sit on a bench far away in a different hallway.

Heavy footsteps approach as I feel hope for Stryker to come and for him to not be in Evelyn's room, or at least not smell of her essence. Not to my liking, Jace my only love from the past comes around the corner.

His lazy-set white smile tells me that he was hoping to see me sometime soon. "Well hello stranger," he says sliding himself down on the bench right next to me. He smells of a familiar snow smell, home. I hate him so much, but right now just his familiarity is comforting.

"Hey Jace," I say looking away so he can't see the tears that are on the verge of spilling. "What's wrong Chloe?" He says in such a casual way that it hurts. It hurts that he knows me so well that he can tell I'm upset in merely seconds.

"I hate you," I say facing him so he can see I really mean it. "I hate you for everything you've done for my family and for me. I hate you being here, but most importantly I hate you for stealing my heart when I had just gotten it back."

He brushes a lock of curly hair from my eyes and his warm smooth hand runs down my cheek and holds my chin in the air. "I can't help that, but you know what I find unfair? That you ripped my heart up and I had just enough time to glue it back together before you came and shattered it again."

In that moment I'm weak, helpless even and I don't care that I'm now property of Illea, I'm property of Jace all over again. His lips touch mine, first gently, then he realizes that I'm not pulling away and his kisses become stronger, not harder, but defiantly stronger. His courage becoming bigger and our passion growing again.

We slip back into our old habits, he unawarely rubs the back of my neck, and I, vaguely conscious, ruffle his hair. We are one again, and we can't be separated, that is until I realize that we can be killed for this and we're in the hallway where anyone can see us.

I pull away hard, his deep brown eyes fill with sad wonder. "Is something wrong Clover? Did I do anything wrong?"

"You did everything wrong," I say laughing while tears flow down my face. Jace tries to wipe them away and I catch his hand in mine on the way there.

"Stop." I say loud enough for him to get the message. He scoots away from me respecting my wish. "I'm so sorry Clover, you must be so confused, well actually I am too. I don't know how this will work, but it will, it has to, you're everything I know."

"No." I speak staring off into space. "We can't and won't be together. You had your chance and you blew it. You caught me in a moment just now when I was vulnerable and upset and you just took advantage of me."

Jace looks completely stunned. His yellow hair still ruffled from my hands serves as a reminder that I didn't stop him at first. He scrunches his mouth and opens it about to say something but thinks better of it.

"I'll be waiting for you, Clover. I'll be waiting when you can't carry on alone, when those royal pains hurt you more than I have. I'll be waiting for you when you realize that I'm not a bad guy and that I didn't kill your father. Just remember that, always." He whispers it so softly before kissing me tenderly once more and stands up to walk away.

The sound of his shoes on the hard floor still echo in my ears after he's gone. The hot tears still come out, and his touch still lingers. He was my everything, not anymore. I'll never let him get to me again, ever.

I pass by a window overlooking the front gravel driveway path to the front gate at the palace. I feel an urgency to go and run, run until I can't anymore, until I'm away from Stryker and Jace. Away from this horrible dungeon I'm now trapped in, the place I can't escape my captors from.

I want to go to the gardens, I want to have a taste of freedom. If anyone asks what I'm doing out there I can say that I haven't been outside in almost three weeks.

Guards are standing blocking my way out, but move once I get close to the garden door. Thank goodness it's daytime because no one's allowed outside at night for fear of rebels.

I go and amble along the clean path, follow the swirling patterns on it, follow it away to a distant land. I see a patch of grass so green I don't think it's real at first.

I slip my green heeled shoes off and touch the grass to my feet. I collapse onto the ground and stroke the smooth grass. I lie down and stare up at the blue sky, the sky rarely seen in Whites.

I lie there and don't think, not about boys, or crowns, or even about my family, I just lie there. I'm full of peace. I let the sun soak me up in its warmth, and the gentle breeze blow stray leaves onto me. I'm just about to fall into a deep slumber when a deep chuckle stirs my eyes open.

I see a swash of freckles on a brown-haired face as Asher sits down next to me. "You look comfortable." He slips out of his mouth while twirling a scarlet rose around in his hands.

"I am," I whisper sinking back into the sun-filled world I was just in. "Mind if I join you?" He asks. I can't tell if he joking or not because I've already closed my eyes and I'm to lazy to open them again.

I respond with "It looks like you've already joined me." He lays next to me and says "I didn't want you rejecting me so I went ahead and made a choice." I guess he can see the sly smile that's spread on my face because he softly laughs and whispers "I'm also hiding from a budget meeting that I was supposed to attend."

I sit up to face him and he looks surprised at my movement. "Asher Schreave! I'm absolutely appalled that you would dare skip such an important meeting. Do you know how much they'll accomplish without you?" He smiles and jokes back "The exact same amount as if I was present."

His hazel eyes show more green than brown today, which I'm thankful for because I can't look into Jace eyes right now. He sits up and kisses me on the top of my forehead and smirks. He gingerly utters "I haven't even been on a date with you yet, but I feel that we've known each other for a really long time. You understand me and jest when necessary, you are my escape in a world business. You're the marshmallows to my hot chocolate."

He gets up and strolls away with purpose, probably to be late to a meeting. I feel bad when he made the hot chocolate comparison because I never did swallow the drink he spoke of.

It's almost sunset and I go up to my room to get ready for dinner, I promise myself that tonight I will taste hot chocolate. I will put myself in Asher's situation, then Stryker's and even Jace's and see if I would

have made the same choices. Maybe I'll even forgive those boys, maybe they can forgive me.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Asher's pov

There are fourteen girls in total that have been eliminated. I've been on dates with fifteen of the twenty one remaining girls. I think the hardest part of the whole selection is that Stryker and I can never agree upon who to send home.

I want to send home Evelyn Matts, she's too flashy and constantly craves for attention. Stryker says no. He wants to send home Robyn Goode saying she's too loud and obnoxious. Yes, I agree that Robyn is both things, but she also has a great sense of humor and can always lighten my mood.

We always seem to come to an impasse and Melanie's no help. She wants everyone gone, and if she finally says that she wants someone to stay, she always chooses someone that we've already sent home. She just doesn't want the selection to end so soon because that means that she'll have to go and marry someone sooner.

My problem with the selection is all of the lies. I feel like every time I go on a date with one of the girls, I've fallen in love, but I honestly have no clue. I don't know what love is like, I've never experienced it and my parents haven't shown any sort of love towards each other since I was little.

I'm afraid that once I make my choice and choose my wife then she'll only be in the relationship for the money or the crown. I'm also terrified that if I marry someone they'll love Stryker instead and I'll never know it. Maybe he thinks of this often as well.

I'm walking back from a dinner where I got screamed at for missing a budget meeting. It really makes me mad that father thinks I can be trained for King and find a wife all at the same time. Stryker just has one job; find a soul mate, and I have two.

It just doesn't feel right skipping quality time with the girls to go with father, and it also doesn't seem right missing important training to go on dates.

I have a few favorites of the group of girls that I would like to keep, and the other girls can go home, but Stryker likes to drag on the selection. I think maybe it's because I've been around father for too long. He always tells me to be decisive and hurriedly with everything I do, make fast choices and always stay on your toes.

Strikers spends more time with my mother, Helena, though. She likes to stop and notice things slowly and steadily take her time. Stryker is exactly like her, but neither of them have ever seen these similarities because neither of them ever want to be in the same room as each other.

Sometimes I feel bad for Stryker, mother likes me better, same for father and Noah, I don't think Melanie likes any of us, but if she had to pick a favorite it wouldn't be Stryker. No one notices or cares for him. I want to live a life like that, but I also would want to have a few friends unlike him.

I stop walking when I come to a window overlooking the gardens. It's night right now, but the front of the garden remains lighted by the palace. A spot of grass right next to an oak tree where Clover and I sat near is just out of reach from the light. I like that, our private conversation still remains a secret and not even the light of the palace can reveal it.

I go to the door of Lady Serenity Kolb, one of the few remaining girls I haven't been on a proper date with yet. On the walk there I try and think of every possible date we could have at night.

In the day for dates I've been horseback riding, archery shooting, fencing, playing music, going to the library, watching movies, been on dessert dates, and recently with Clover; went to the gardens.

I haven't been on night dates yet. I have no idea if they're the same as dates in the day. I have no idea what we'll do, or even if Serenity will agree to go with me so late at night.

I'm greeted by a plump elderly women who looks like the typical grandmother. She's Serenity's head maid I suppose. "Your majesty," she says deeply bowing, I feel bad for her it looks like it's hard to bend down but she has to do it, it's regulation.

Serenity comes up behind the women and stands on her tippy-toes to see me. I've never really spent that much time with her but already I can tell that she's short.

Her long wavy black hair goes down to her wrists and her caramel skin shines with the reflecting lights of the ceiling. Her brown eyes look kind and curious and also very intrigued.

"Hello prince Asher," she says twirling her hair. It's a habit she has, the few times I've looked at her I've noticed she does that. "Good evening m'lady," I say as she starts to put a robe on, covering her exposed skin.

"Your highness, what are you doing here?" She looks panicked and worried, that's when I realize she thinks I'm sending her home.

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the kitchen and grab a bite to eat." I say turning on my charm.

Her face immediately relaxes as she figures out that she's not leaving the palace so soon. "The kitchen staff..." She says her voice trailing off "I don't want to inconvenience them at night."

"Oh," I say thinking on my feet for another date idea before I remember that when I first met the girls Serenity told me her parents are professional chefs and are very famous.

"I thought that maybe we could cook together, but maybe you don't want to?" I say making a half smile that all of selected seem to like, well except for Clover. She doesn't notice a difference in my smiles or the way I flirt with her, or even the way I look at her with passion.

"Oh!" Serenity exclaims her brown eyes perking up. "Yes, I would love to go with you. Just give me a minute to change, I don't want to get any food on my nightgown."

She closes the door behind me and I hear giggling from in the hallway. I walk toward the sound but not close enough that the laughing girls will see me.

Evelyn Matts, Layla Moss, and a girl with whom I have no idea what her name is, are standing there. The mysterious unnamed girl who's short yet strong looking, has her arms crossed in annoyance.

"Oh come on Saffron! Lighten up a little, just because you're jealous of Evelyn doesn't mean you have the right to be rude and snooty." Layla shouts at the mystery girl, who's name I now know is Saffron. Layla and Evelyn are clearly gossiping, the problem is that I don't know who they're gossiping about.

"No, it's not okay, Layla. I really don't want to talk about Clover and how you saw her yesterday in the gardens with Asher, I don't want to talk about Stryker and how he has fallen hard for Evelyn and she will probably be one of the girls to win the selection, and no I don't want to talk about how neither boys have asked me on a date and that I'm probably next to go home."

Saffron starts to cry and runs into her room, she slams the door leaving the echo as a signal that Evelyn and Layla are done gossiping. I feel horrible that I haven't been on dates with everyone, I know that it tears these girls up to be around each other, their competitors, and I need to eliminate more girls soon.

Serenity finally gets changed into an evening dress that's pink with white trimmed lace on all borders of the dress. She heavily applied makeup, and curled her hair. I almost gag at the first whiff of her, she over applied her lotions and perfume.

I take her arm and loop it through mine as we walk towards the kitchen. Even though I'd much rather take Saffron on a date right now for standing up for herself, I promised Serenity a cooking date.

As we descend the stairs in the dark I remember why Serenity changed; so she wouldn't get her nightgown dirty. The pink dress looks amazing on her, but that would be even worse if she made a mess on the dress she changed into.

I don't point out this fact as we reach the slow hustle-and-bustle of the kitchen, it's getting late and only the staff that prepares breakfasts are still here. I feel bad that they have to stay so late, but it doesn't bug me too much since they get paid for it.

I can tell that Serenity feels right at home here by the way her shoulders relax and her grip on my arm loosens. She's not trying to be a lady anymore, I'm in her home turf, and she's ready to cook.

All of the staff drops what they're doing to bow and many of them constantly come up and ask what they can help us with. I tell them that all we need is a little space to work and ingredients from the kitchen.

Serenity pulls up a cook book and tells me to flip through and see what I'd like to make. I flip through page upon page thinking of her parents rise to fame. On our way to the kitchen she told me that both of her parents were 4's but worked their way up the caste system by becoming famous chefs. Serenity is now a 2.

I flip through the book until I find something that sounds easy enough for me to help make and good enough to eat as a meal. Garlic chicken with a side of grilled kale.

I tell Serenity that I can make the entree by myself and I'll surprise her. She agrees to this under the circumstance that she gets to make appetizers. Neither of us know what the other is making but I look over at Serenity and she already has an assortment of spices.

I start by chopping some fresh garlic. When Serenity's not looking I have one of the servants there help me slice spices and coat the chicken. After that I put the chicken in the oven to bake. I turn towards Serenity and just have to smile. She's amazing at cooking, she has so much talent.

Serenity has all of her concentration of cooking what appears to be some sort of vegetable and doesn't notice me staring at her until she says, "It smells like something's burning."

I try to hide the look of shock I feel when the realize it's the chicken I have in the oven, "I don't know what it is, hopefully nothing of yours, you'll lose the competition." I sputter out.

"What competition?" Serenity says ignoring the burning smell. I'm so relieved that my plan to distract her works. "Well," I say leaning against the counter behind me to look sly. "I was thinking that maybe we'd have a competition to see who's food is better, winner gets to pick dessert."

Serenity whips her hair back as a cruel smile starts to dance on her face. "You're on rich boy!" She starts working again, which I'm thankful for so I can take the chicken out of the oven. I'm also glad she looked away so she didn't see the menacing look I gave her. I hate when people make fun of me because I'm royalty, I can't help what family I was born into.

The chicken was burnt around the edge of one piece completely, so I put that one on my plate as to increase my chances of winning the made-up competition. I finish my chicken by coating it in lemon juice and throwing on a little garlic powder for more taste. I plate it and throw on a piece of parsley for decoration.

I cover my dish up with a tray lid and walk out to the dining room with Serenity and her similarly lidded dish. We sit across from each other and I pull the lid off of her dish. A stuffed mushroom sits in front of me.

"They're cheese stuffed mushrooms." Serenity says looking down at her mushroom. "I hope you like them, I really do." With no more words we both bite into the vegetable and my mouth is on fire.

"What's in this?" I ask as calmly as I can without coughing up the flames I feel in my mouth. "Oh my," she says looking alarmed. "Are you okay? You're face is turning red, are you allergic to anything?"

"No," I say drinking a generous amount of water. "It's just very spicy."

Serenity looks down and softly says "I added cayenne peppers, they're my favorite, I'm so sorry I didn't know that you didn't like spicy things."

"It's okay," I say walking around the table to sit next to her. "Other than the peppers I think that was the best mushroom I've ever had." I take her hand and bring it up to my lips. It takes like lotion which I'm not thrilled about, but she can't help that.

"Do you still want me to try yours?" She asks intently staring into my eyes. I feel weird, like she's staring into my eyes with passion, she really likes me. The horrible thing is that I don't really like her and Stryker told me before this date that he didn't care for her. I want to send her home so badly right now.

"Sure, you can taste my food and see how I should be running a kitchen rather than a country." She smirks and giggles at my joke but after one bite of my chicken says, "I'm sorry but I think you over cooked this just a little." I tell her that the end is burnt and to take a bite from the middle. She does and puckers her lips, "Did you add lemon juice to this?!" She's coughing, really coughing, coughing hard.

Now I wonder if she's allergic to anything, what if lemon juice kills her? She's reaches for her water and chugs the whole thing. "Wow,"she says slamming the glass down. "That was sour, and extremely full of garlic."

"I'm sorry," I say starting to laugh. "I don't think either one of us won." I lead her back to her room feeling guilty the entire time, knowing that she'll leave right after this momentary walk.

We reach her bedroom door and right before I begin to speak an alarm starts to blare. I just want to cry. The entire selection and the rebels hadn't attacked or made a sound, and now here they are.

I hear a scream, a girl scream, one of my girls scream. I look to Serenity who's panicking and about to run out of my reach. I grab her and scream with full rage toward the rebels to get one of her maids to lead her to the safe room.

I run through hallway after hallway listening for heavy breathing or another scream, anything leading me towards the feminine voice I'd heard. I start to panic thinking that maybe the girl had gotten to the safe room and I'm running after nothing. I just hope that I don't run into a rebel, at least not one with a blood lust.

I finally open the door to the library where Clover stands with a knife to her throat held by one of the selected, Dailen Oaks. The rebels are closing in and surrounding her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Clover's pov

 **So I updated! You all should be proud of me. Anyway I have no idea how the story should end. I put a poll on my profile for when your finished reading this chapter. You can choose who Clover ends up with or even if she's alone. Please favorite and follow or at least review - Jess**

As the rusty knife blade digs deeper into my skin all I can think about is how short my life has been. How boring, sleepless and hungry it is, and now I'm losing it all. My life as a 6 and now as a 3, both of those gone.

Dailen Oaks, one of the first people I met at the selection is now holding the blade to my throat. I imagine it's hard for her to do, I'm taller than her, but it doesn't help that I'm wearing high heels and she's not.

Her kaleidoscope blue-green eyes still dazzle me even though they're filled with fear. Her squeaky voice shakes and cracks as she talks, she's even more scared than I am.

"I've-I've got one," she says "One of the selected, just like you said to do Jack." The man she's referring to wears a black ski mask and leather clothes so I can't tell much about him, just that he's tall and strong looking.

Jack takes off his mask to reveal shimmering copper hair that's long enough to go down to his ears, it's shaggy and matches the golden flecks in his dark brown eyes.

It hits me harder than a bullet, I've seen him before, in Whites. He's my dad's best friend, Jerry's, son. Jace wasn't lying, there are rebels in Whites, and maybe just maybe Jack had helped kill my father.

"Hello Clover," he says casually inhaling the dusty air. "Air's not as good as the high dry mountain air eh?" He winks at me and starts to rub his hand on my cheek.

"You've traveled a long way to get here Jack, I hope you have a purpose and it's not just to kill me." Jack laughs a strong deep laugh, the same one as his father's.

"Oh no Clover, I told Dailen to pick any of the selected girls, it just happens to be a bonus coincidence that she picked you." He slaps me hard in the face before taking his hand away from me.

I feel a slow steady stream of blood trickle from my nose, I'm not worried about it, I could care less about it actually, I've had worse, but here in the palace they'd send me to the hospital for this bloody nose.

I feels good to have pain, it's good to feel anything, going through the selection mostly I've just felt numb, and this is a good change for me.

"So why did you choose me?" I ask turning towards Dailen who's sky eyes widen as I address her. "Of all the selected girls why me? I like you, I thought we were friends."

Dailen's voice can barely reach a pitch that's low enough for humans to hear as she answers me. "I like you tooClover, that's why I had to do it to you, so you won't get hurt anymore. I know about your father dying and your mother being pregnant, I didn't want you to suffer anymore."

"How do you know about my family?" I bark at her trying to be intimidating. "I'm-I'm from Whites, I'm a rebel there. I know how and why your father was killed, I know who did it and where it was done, that's why I'm in the selection, I'm a spy."

"That makes absolutely no sense at all, why didn't you just enter the selection from Whites then?" I ask truly interested at the moment. "We had a rebel enter in every province, it was all worked out, we had an inside source who was going to make sure that at least one rebel got into the selection." She pauses for a moment loosening her grip on the knife just a little.

"I had just earned enough trust with the rebels that they were willing to put me in the selection, but all of the spots were full. That was, until our girl from Carolina died. I was quickly entered in from Carolina and here I am."

"Enough questions!" Jack spits at her. "She doesn't need to know every secret, you don't know if a guard's just around the corner or not." He takes time right then to turn and look all around the room, that's when both Jack and I see someone hiding in the corner.

"Hey!" Jack calls jogging over to the hider. The figure in the corner dashes out of the room before Jack gets to him, but Jack and a few others start to follow him out the door.

That's when I decide that enough's enough and I grab the knife from Dailen before she knows what's happening. She looks confused and then flushes with fear.

"No, please no Clover." She crumples to the floor and gets into a begging position. "Clover please don't kill me." She starts bawling and I put the knife to her throat.

I grit my teeth and whisper into her ear, "Who killed my father?!" Dailen just looks at me with a quivering lip. "Dallas." The only word that escapes her mouth is a name I have so many questions for.

I still can't believe about Jack though, he would always stay at our house when his father was away on business. We trusted him, my whole family did. I bet his father was a rebel too. All I want to do is go and chase after Jack that traitor.

Before I can ask Dailen another question, Jack and his buddies come running back in and see me with the knife in hand. They tie my hands behind my back and my feet together. They take the knife back and this time Jack holds it to my throat. The hiding figure escaped them, hopefully they saw me here trapped.

"We need to go, now. Johnny said he can't stall any longer."a black-haired brown-eyed man says. Jack grits his teeth and starts shaking, he's so furious right now. "Sir, Damian just called in, the south exit behind the kitchen is clear and his men are holding off guards there."

Jack presses the knife into me so it tears my skin open. A sound escapes my throat and Jack looks at me. "Shut up!" He grabs me at the legs and throws me over his back. I'm so relieved that I'm not in a nightgown, I'm in a regular day dress.

Dailen trails behind me and quickly tapes my mouth shut so I can't talk or scream. "He'll only get more angry if you make noise." She whispers to me.

All I can think of is my little brother Jay so young and innocent, what if they come for him too? I'd never forgive myself if they got to him. That stirs more questions up in my mind. What do they want with me? Why was my father killed? Who's Dallas?

I really start to panic when we reach the kitchen. The rebels have made it with me this far and it looks like there's no guard in sight to stop them. I realize that they're actually getting away with me, before I'd just assumed that someone would come in and save me.

Jack makes half of the rebels go in front of him and half behind him. He wants to make sure that I'm not going anywhere. I stop struggling in his arms, I go limp, because I need to face reality; they are taking me.

I look up at some of the rebels behind me to see if I know anyone. I look through a few and so far am not seeing a familiar face. I start to think that Jace was right, the whole time he was right. I feel horrible for everything I put him through when he did nothing wrong.

Warm chocolate eyes are staring into me. One of the rebels is vaguely familiar looking, with a troubling gasp I realize that it's Jace. Maybe he was telling the truth about the rebels but it looks like he's one of them. It crushes my heart that had just longed for Jace.

We step outside into the moon-glazed light where everyone looks the same. Same black leather uniforms, same ski masks, and same foot step rhythms. How long was Jace fooling me?

We pass over dead bodies of guards and rebels, a shocking number of people lay still on the ground. Jack steps and crunches on them as if they're already dirt. I try and find Jace among the rebels again but it's so dark it takes me awhile to locate him.

He does the slightest move of his hand, a wave perhaps, but it means nothing to me. With the hand he waved at me he starts counting. One finger, two fingers, three fingers, four fingers, and last five fingers.

Just when Jace should've been at the count of six his hand goes up and punches the man next to him. The man crumples to the ground soundless, but other rebels see it.

Jace holds up a mandatory palace guard gun and points it at Jack. "Drop her right now or I shoot." Jace's voice sounds hollow and coarse. Jack begins to laugh the chilling laugh from earlier. "What makes you think we didn't come prepared either?" Jack digs a gun out from a pocket in his pants and holds it to my head.

The cold metal on the gun makes me feel dizzy and I know I'm going to pass out, but I tell myself that I won't because even if Jace somehow gets Jack to drop me, it won't be much help if I'm out cold.

We all turn our heads at the faint shouts that are growing louder by the second. So much is going on right now that I just feel overwhelmed. Palace guards rush from everywhere. I realize that if Jace hadn't pulled that stunt with his gun, I'd be long gone with the rebels by now. He was distracting them.

Guards come and the rebels scatter. Many run out of reach of the palace, and Jack drops me to join them. Jace rushes towards me and starts to untie my wrists. When that's done he moves on to my ankles. I rip the tape off my mouth.

"You saved me Jackson." I say as tears slowly stream down my face. He looks up at my face and takes his ski mask off. "I told you I'd always be here for you, and those rebels weren't going to change anything. I knew I was going to get you back."

His lazy white smile gleams in the pale light. His dimples show when he smiles like this, and it's my favorite look he has. I look around at the scene around me. Guards are chasing after rebels, arresting them, and clearing them off the ground. No one seems to notice that I'm one of the selected yet. It's just like I'm a 6 again, and I like that.

Since no guards are watching decide that it's okay to show Jace how appreciative I am. I lean in close and put my arms around his neck. My lips touch his and I can feel the goosebumps that set in on his body. He puts his hand on my face and slowly strokes my ratted hair.

He pulls away slowly afterwards to look into my eyes. I hope that he sees how horrible I feel for being wrong about him. I hope he can forgive me for it too.

He kisses me once more and says, "It's too risky to kiss like this, we'll get killed for treason if we do." He stands up and slowly helps me up. "I'm sorry Jace, I really am. I never should've doubted you, it's just that-that I'm an idiot and I just needed someone to blame for his death."

Hot tears run down my face and Jace wipes the away. He hugs me as tight as he can and whispers, "It's okay Chloe, it's okay." He lets go of me and shouts, "I found her, Lady Clover is over here."

I can see tears in his eyes too as he squeezes my hand and steps backwards as guards, maids, and butlers all surround me. I try and look over them and see Jace but there's too many of them in the way. My hand still tingles from his last touch.

Everybody's screaming and trying to talk to me, but I tune them out. All I hear are blurs of words. I can only think of Dallas, Jace and the princes. What does this mean for me in the selection?

I want to drop out of it, go home with Jace and put Dallas in prison. The problem is I love both princes. Asher is self-centered but sweet and a natural leader too. Stryker is mysterious, he's quiet and like a book you have to turn page after page to get to the real him. Both are amazing, but so is Jace.

Asher pushes through the crowd of people screaming for them to get out of the way. Stryker's right on his heels staying silent but staring directly at me. He looks like he's been crying where as Asher just looks furious.

He grabs my shoulders and smashes his face to mine. He has soft indescribable lips that seem to have never been kissed before. He looks at me with pure hazel eyes. My mind goes blank and every thought and memory disappears from me momentarily.

"I'm so sorry," he says looking ashamed. "I was just so worried about you when I saw you in the library with a knife to your throat. I was so scared that I would lose you."

I look over at Stryker who's trying not to hide his hurt. I walk behind Asher and give Stryker a huge hug. He gently hugs back. That's what I love about him, he so much more gentler than Asher, deeper than Asher.

Queen Helena walks over and sees me. She tells me that I need to go to the hospital for an inspection to make sure that I wasn't seriously injured. She tells me that the King and the princes need to go take care of an emergency airing on the report to tell the people of the attack.

I roll my eyes at the thought of going back to the hospital. The Queen says she'll come with me. We get inside the palace and avoid stepping over all the debris.

"Lady Dailen was caught you know." She says holding her arms behind her back. "It was a despicable act she did, she'll be questioned and punished just as the other rebels will be."

"Okay." I say not sure what else to say. "Do you know what happened when the alarm blared?" She asks looking a little annoyed at the thought.

"No, I'm sorry your majesty I don't know." I feel stupid and start to blush. "Asher ran. He ran towards your scream and didn't go to the safe room. He could've died but he didn't care as long as you were safe."

She pauses to glare into my heart and soul. We stop walking and she says, "He hid in the corner of the library trying to find out where the rebels were going to take you, and when the rebels discovered him he ran to a group of guards and told them the situation. He was forced into the safe room by the guards, but he didn't want to leave unless you were safe."

"I wondered why he looked so mad outside." The Queen looks at me with a dead serious face, her blue eyes have intensified as the conversation has gotten deeper. "He will die for you Lady Clover, keep that it in mind. We don't want you leaving the palace so soon. In my opinion I would like Asher to choose a girl of higher caste with better relationships, but he can choose for beauty which I'm sure he will."

The Queen pats me on the back, a motion to continue walking forward. "Now Stryker is a weird boy. He's always quiet and minds his owns business, he's never stood out or been a favorite with the public. His bride doesn't need to be queenly, he can choose whoever he wants. Just as long as he's happy with her."

I don't know what the Queen is suggesting at so I pipe in. "My Queen are you saying that both of your sons have fallen in love with me?" She glances at me with a look that confirms my fears.

"I'm just saying that you'll go far in this selection, perhaps even to the end. In the unlucky chance that this does happen I'm just saying, choose wisely. I do not want this family torn apart over a silly 6 who entered in the selection just for the money."

It seems like the Queen thinks I'm here for the money, to destroy the monarchy, and cause a disturbance in her twin's relationship. I do feel bad though, she cut right down to my biggest fears; that both princes are falling in love with me.

We reach the hospital and before we enter the Queen assesses me. Before she won the selection she tells me that she was training to be a doctor. She tells me I have minor rope burns from the rope, a bloody nose, and a small slit on my throat that should heal with a few stitches.

Before she leaves she once again reminds me that I shouldn't quit the selection. "Just because your boyfriend rescued you, does not mean that he still wants to be with you." She leaves with her footsteps echoing down the hallway. The only sound left is the faint wind rustling on debris.

How does she know about Jace? Is the first question that pops into my head. The next question is even more terrifying: who else knows about Jace and my relationship?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - Stryker's pov

 **Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but Ive been really busy! Hope you guys can forgive me and read this. Anyway I have a poll up for you guys to vote, just go to my page and you'll see it. - Jess**

Of course Asher gets to kiss Clover, it's not like he gets everything else he wants anyways. He left rules behind and put his own safety aside, what is the selection doing to him? That's not the Asher I know.

Clover gave me a hug, which I'm completely grateful for, but it doesn't compare to the huge kiss Asher smashed on her face. They've been spending a lot of time together lately. I'm fine with that, but I just wish Asher would stop flirting with her. Can't he see that I like her?

I'm in my bedroom changing out of my pajamas and into a black suit with a white shirt and matching black tie. It's mandatory that we all where black on the emergency broadcast report to show that were mourning for all of the lost lives.

I find it appropriate to wear black, but father only has us wear it in front of the camera, I feel like that's cheating all of the brave souls out of a noble death. I can't say anything about it to anyone though, father's already drilled into my head to keep my mouth shut.

It's just going to be the King and the two princes who are old enough to understand the severity of our situation on the report. Father doesn't think the selected girls can handle being on the report with what he has to say, and he doesn't want the Queen around either.

James, my butler, comes and trims my shaggy hair so it has a clean cut. He polishes my black shoes even though I tell him they won't be in the camera's perspective. I walk through all of the debris and feel bad for whoever has to clean it up, there's just so much of it.

I decide that after the report I'll come clean as much debris up as I can, it's not the staff's fault rebels came, but they have to work even harder to clean up the mess.

I get into the room and Asher and my father await me. "What took you so long, I said to hurry!" Father sounds agitated and, as usual, decides to take his anger out on me even though We have ten more minutes before we record, and it's not live either, we're broadcasting it in the morning when people will be awake so it doesn't matter.

I say nothing as I slide into my seat next to Asher. As usual, I try and pretend that I don't exist. I feel like people don't care if I don't make a scene and if I was gone or dead it wouldn't matter either. I know Illea could care less about me, but I hope all of the people know that I care about them.

Henry Fadaye pops into the camera screen and starts blabbing on about the usual stuff, budgets, schools, and provinces. He then goes on to explain all about the rebel attack. He tells Clover's story, leaving out her name, and explains that the rebels are getting more violent and that citizens should watch out.

Father talks about the death of the guards next. "As many of you know all of the selected and royal family are taken to a safe and secure place out of harms way. Tonight, one poor girl was almost killed in an act of terrorism. She was an innocent who had done nothing wrong, except be in the wrong place at the wrong time. She was held captive by none other than Dailen Oaks, a selected who turned out to be a rebel spy. Many soldiers, guards, and other staff members put up valiant efforts trying to save this nation and its monarchy. Unfortunately some of those brave souls didn't make it out, and will never return home to their families. Tomorrow all flags will be at half-mass as a tribute for all the lives the rebels have taken."

Henry takes the floor again talking about avoiding dark hours outside and to always be cautious of the people around you, the rebels are hidden, and they are not friendly.

I'm the last one out of the studio on purpose so that father doesn't scold me for doing a servants work. I clean up as much debris as I can within the hour and then I go to my room. I don't take my clothes off or anything. I just slip my shoes off, pull the covers over me, and then I'm out like a light.

It's morning and I decide to wear a black dress shirt, black slacks, and my black polished shoes from last night. My hair is combed and James teases it in the front a little. My eyes are the only thing out of place, they're light grey in the sea of black that I wear, so I decide to put a grey vest on on top of my shirt.

Breakfast is dead silent. Not a single voice rings out. The soft clank of silverware, my father turning the newspaper, and shoes clicking on the tiled ground are the only sounds to be heard. I look at Dailen's empty seat. I liked her, she had pretty eyes and a natural grace to her. I'm sure Asher will make me feel worse for keeping her around when he wanted to eliminate her. "Clover wouldn't have been almost stabbed," he would say.

I turn towards Clover wondering if she slept at all last night, I don't know because if she had any bags under her eyes her maids covered it up with magic make-up. She sees me looking at her and gives me a soft smile. She always does things soft and slow making sure each movement she does is precise and noticeable.

Her meadow grass eyes sparkle as usual, making them her best feature. I visited Clover in the hospital all the time, but I've never officially gone on a date with her, so I decide that today's as good as any.

After breakfast I walk down the now clean hallway. I have no idea how long people were up cleaning the mess for, or even how many people never got a break because they had to work today.

I turn down the hallway towards Clover's room. I know exactly where it is, I've been in her hallway many times with Evelyn Matts. I really like Evelyn, maybe just as much as I like Clover and Saffron Levy. Those are the three candidates that will most likely become my wife.

As I turn corner after corner my mind races off to other places thinking about the two girls that will stay here. I hope they like each other, I mean they'll have to spend the rest of their lives together. My wife won't have as much responsibility as the future queen, but I know for a fact that she'll help make choices for this country's future.

I almost knock on Evelyn's door as a force of habit but stop myself and go to Clover's door instead. I knock twice and patently wait as I hear the click of shoes make their way to the door.

A women in a maids uniform greets me with a curtsy. She's pretty in a sort of formal way. She looks to be younger than the girls in the selection and I wonder if she was even old enough to apply for it. Her loose bun has mossy brown hair poking out in all directions and the smile lines on her face tell me she's very kind.

"Lady Clover," she calmly calls out in a voice like honey, "Prince Stryker is at the door." She looks at me one last time before stepping away as Clover takes view in the door.

Clover's in a layered white dress that ends around her knees. The dress is as white as moon light, and matches her painted fingertips. Her high heels make her only a couple inches shorter than me. Her hair is knotted in a tight French braid that's draped over her left shoulder. She couldn't look more perfect.

"Hello," she says dropping into a curtsy I'm sure Susan has personally deemed perfect. "Hello." I say awkwardly sticking my hands into my pockets.

I'm the second Prince of Illea, The person everyone sees but doesn't care about. I'm Stryker Schreave, an emotionless person to most, and this girl is making me blush and feel nervous.

"Is there a reason you came?" She inquires subtly raising her eyebrows. "Oh, yes." I say my blush heating up to become more red. "I was wondering if you would like to join me on a walk through the garden?"

She slowly smiles, looping her arm through mine and closes the door to her bedroom. "I thought you'd never ask." She claims. We walk down the hallway right to the door to the beginning of the gardens where we once stood last night after Clover had been found by the guards.

Clover seems to notice where we are too, and her arm tenses up and slowly unhooks itself from mine as if she's hoping I wouldn't notice the movement.

I look at the sky. Grey and white clouds start to mix into a color of silver which is recognizable as a sign for rain that will soon come later today. I turn towards the ground. Small shards of crystal glass sparkle on the gravel path as a reminder that not everything the rebels have done can be reversed; antiques, lives, and the small pieces of broken palace to small to be noticed by those who hurry about.

Clover faces me with those eyes that are always alert. I notice that they are green lasers cutting right into a person to look at their soul and discover all of their secrets.

She finally breaks the silence by saying, "I trusted Dailen, I really did. She was soft spoken and pretty. I honestly saw her as someone who could help lead the monarchy, always keeping her emotions in control."

"Yes," I say hesitant not to say something wrong, I don't want Clover to hate me because I know that Asher has his eye on her and I want her more than he ever could. I would treat her with my best care, always making sure she was safe and always content. Asher is nice, but not very observant. He would never notice the little discomforts or dilemmas Clover might come upon.

"Maybe it's best she's gone though. I mean, what if she had married Asher or me, it would have turned into this big scandalous story and so many more people would've been harmed." I guess I look serious because Clover's always evident smile fades, replaced by a serious look I've only seen on her when she was unconscious.

"Stryker, you're really going to be married soon, aren't you?" She put forth with total severity. "Yes, I am." I confirm as she stops walking and steps in front of me.

"It all seems so wrong, the process of the selection. It feels like it's all made up for drama, building suspense on who will be chosen, and this time two girls will stay in the palace. It's history in the making." She pauses to take a shaky breath as I wonder what she'll say next. "Whenever I think about it I usually just shrug it off, thinking that the choice will be an eternity later, but this is going to happen really soon isn't it?"

I stare at her, the intensity I feel in my bones filling up into my eyes so she can see how much it pains me to say this, "Yes, the selection will end soon. Asher will start eliminating girls as fast as our father will let him. If it was up to him the selection would've ended the first week. He's. . . very impulsive. He met a girl he liked the first week and I think he still plans to marry her."

I look up at Clover who's attention has been caught. She's intrigued and curious, I guess she hasn't figured out who I'm talking about. I slip away from her and continue walking. She runs to catch up and slips into my steady stride, our feet making fast small crunching sounds as we go.

My breath is short and shaky, I'm never been so emotional before, what is this selection doing to me? I can feel Clover's gaze on me, her piercing eyes glued to me. I don't like it, I've never had anyone so interested in me and so fixated on me. I just wish I wasn't the center of her focus, especially if I start to cry.

"I'm sorry, I already know I'm being nosy and know more than I'm supposed to, but may I ask who this girl is?" She asks this question with a tint in her voice as if she already knows the answer but wants to make sure that it's confirmed.

I stop to look at her necklace, a silver chain with a small pearl at the end, it completely reflects her personality. She's the pearl, small and not flashy, plain and simple, she's purely Clover.

"It's you." I say this in a small and mean voice, I barely even know it's my own voice. I sound raw and exposed, and in a way I am, saying all of this and acting emotional is showing Clover exactly how I feel about her.

She cranes her neck towards me awaiting any more of an explanation, but I honestly have nothing else to say. I shrug my shoulders and throw my hands in my pockets in defeat. She silently looks at the ground and nods her head. Now she has a problem, both princes like her.

It makes me wonder so many things. What's going through her head? Is she in love with Asher too and just pretending to be sad for my sake? Maybe by some miracle she actually likes me, but if so its all for not because Father told me that Asher gets first choice.

I think about Father. Does he like Clover? Would she make a good queen by his standards? I figure none of this matters since it's Asher's choice and Father can sway Asher in one direction but never actually pick his bride.

Too soon I realize that the rain storm has finally come. It starts as small drops lightly tapping the ground and my clothes in a sort of rhythmic song and turns into an all out pouring shower. I start to cry. I silently start to cry knowing that all of my hope is lost. The one person who has ever cared about me and given me a chance to matter, can't even be mine.

The rain is too loud in my ears, I feel like it's a drumbeat pounding out the seconds I have left to live. My sob sounds are drowned out and my tears are cold from the mixed rain. Thankfully I don't think Clover has noticed my crying due to the fact that the rain has taken away her attention.

She starts to laugh, really laugh. Not a polite small giggle or a ladylike snicker, it's an all out chortle. "What's so funny?" I shout over the rain trying to be heard. "Everything." She replies shrugging. I can see the wet tears roll down her face too, the rain can hide many things from people, but it won't put a mask on what I see.

I hear the booming of thunder in the distance, the arcs of electricity curving in the distance creating a display of natures fireworks. The Lightning is golden and perfect, just like this moment. It gets closer and closer to us and the thunder is getting louder by the second.

I can do anything in this moment, I'm limitless, I've layed out my life to the girl I love and she's left it alone. She also left my brothers offer alone too, I'm still in this and I can win back Clover.

We smile at each other and I take her soaked hand in mine. We watch the power of electricity soar through the sky like shooting stars. We hear the voice of the sky roll across the land. We feel the same pulse of sky beating water down on us, we are one part of this storm as much as its apart of the clouds.

Guards stand shouting at the doors screaming for us to get inside away from this moment. Maids hang out of windows covering their faces trying to get our attention. It's finally Susan that stomps her way outside right to Clover and pulls our hands apart breaking our connection.

"Lady Clover, what exactly are you doing out here?" She ignores me as usual which I'm fine with. I've noticed that lately Susan has started getting tougher on Clover correcting her mistakes more than the others, she already knows Clover will be queen.

Clover just stares at Susan embarrassed that was caught with me. Susan starts to pull on Clover's arm when she stops her. She takes my hand instead and we start walking towards the dry indoors. Susan runs ahead of us to get inside like the water's poison instead of a remedy.

All staff watches us trip and stumble through the garden slowly making our way back. Clover trips over a root sticking up out of the ground and falls into the mud taking me with her.

Most girls would get angry or sad that they ruined their dress or got dirty, but Clover and I both start laughing. We've both just had an emotional rollercoaster ride and either out of delusion or pure stupidity we share the same emotion. I stand up getting my hands and the remaining clean part of my vest dirty. I reach to pull Clover up and find that she's already standing with the same caked mud hands as me.

We reach the doors of safety and find them to slam shut right behind us. I didn't realize how much the wind was howling, or how freezing the rain was, or even that the Lightning was less than a mile away from hitting us. The thing is, I honestly wouldn't have cared if we had gotten hit by lightning, we'd be together.

Susan stares with disgust, groans, and shakes her head. "Towels!" She barks out to no one in particular. "I need towels. Both Stryker and Clover are filthy and wet."

Maids instantly bring towels over as if they came from thin air. I wipe the mud off my face and hands and use the remaining clean part to dry my hair off. Clover still has a stupid smirk on her face that even aggressive Evelyn couldn't slap off.

Susan fusses over Clover before leading her back to her room to get changed. I'm left standing in the hallway alone, except for the remaining guards that stand at their posts. No one will fuss over me, no one will care if I get sick from the rain. They just care about the future queen of Illea.

With thoughts of sweet rain and green eyes I walk back to my room. I change into a suit after taking a shower and walk to Clovers room to see if she's okay. This time on the way there, I don't stop at Evelyn's door, in fact I don't even think of Evelyn.

I barely knock once on the door before it's swung open by Clover. She's in a plush pink robe that looks like it wasn't her idea to put on. Her face is clean but she still holds a grubby look. I realize that it's her hair.

Her dust colored hair is swept across her face, widely thrown from the wind. Her hair is still in the braid but pieces have fallen out everywhere. I can hear Susan complaining in the background yelling at her maids. I conclude that Susan and the maids have been arguing about Clover and what to do to fix her while she's been patiently waiting by the door for me to come.

She puts a finger to her mouth as a motion for silence. She leads me out of the room and quietly closes the door. "I thought you weren't going to come for a second." She says placing her hands on her hips. "I was worried I'd be stuck with Susan and my maids fussing over me while you get to do whatever you want."

"I'd never abandon you." I say with a grin and a laugh. Clover grabs my hands and runs down the hallway into a room that's a supply closet like she's done this before. I start to say something but am cut off by her warm cracked lips touching mine.

She wraps her arms around my neck and I grab her waist and pull her closer. My mind flashes to lots of moments with Evelyn. I've had lots of practice kissing from her and think that I should impress Clover with some stuff, but then remember that she's not Evelyn. She likes things simple and delicate.

I just kiss her and put my mind at ease. I let my body decide what to do and all it does is play with the end of her tangled wet braid. Our lips move in a flurry always moving, always clumsily colliding. My breathing becomes deeper, longer even, I realize I'm matching her breaths. Just like in the rain we are connected again, we are one.

Also like in the rain, Susan interrupts. The door swings open giving just enough time for our lips to part and for Clover to step back. Susan rolls her eyes at us and protectively grabs Clover's wrist leading her away. Clover winks at me and goes with Susan, who turns to hit me with daggers for a stare.

I think that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to get friendly with Clover around Susan. After all, she's siding with my dad and Asher, she's working against me.

A rush of panic spread through every warm part of my body that Clover touched. The room gets cold and my mouth has a metallic taste to it as I croak the words to myself in realization. "Susan will tell my Father all about Clover and me."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - Asher's pov

Yay, I updated! So there's a poll on my profile, please check it out and vote because I want to end the story soon. **\- Jess**

The deep scarlet stench of blood haunts me in my room. It's almost dinner time so I must go and get dressed to see all of the future candidates for my wife, but I don't want to go. I can't put on a brave face and act like everything's alright.

All morning I've been down in the dungeon with father as he's tortured rebels. The only thing that stopped me from leaving and telling the guards not to hurt them was the feeling of death I could sense in their eyes. They would've killed Clover if officer Russo hadn't of found her.

I sit in an armchair at the edge of the cushion not moving. I haven't moved since 1 pm when father told me to take the afternoon off, he said that it was going to get even more extreme and he couldn't stand knowing I'd watch it all happen.

The dark cherrywood clock that stands towering over me in the corner of the room chimes to tell me that it's six, time for dinner. I don't budge. I hear screams of men and women still echoing in my ears, I taste the dust in the air from earlier, the dust that will most likely choke out the rebel's lungs. The deep scarlet stench of blood haunts me in my room.

Ronald, my head butler, walks over to me. "Your majesty, if I do say so, your father will be mad if you don't show up for dinner. He said he had an announcement to make in front of everyone."

I stare at Ronald feeling my eyes glaze over. "Tell the King I won't be joining them for dinner tonight." My voice is rough, tired from interrogating people. "Oh, okay sire. So you'll take your food here in your room?" Ronald walks towards the door barely stopping for an answer. "No." I say getting up from the chair.

"Just tell father I won't be joining him tonight." I sound annoyed, not at Ronald but at the ridiculous life I live where I have to tell my father I don't want food and he gets mad at me.

Ronald trots out the door and I swiftly follow making sure he doesn't see me leave my room. I want to make sure no one knows where I'm going, I don't want to be accompanied or be a recognized as a prince for what I'm doing.

I go to an entrance near the guards corridors and grab a spare uniform that sort of fits me. All of the guards uniforms are made for strong big men, I know I'm tall but I'm not strong. I look at the name in the tag reading my new name, "Officer Powers."

I grab boots and everything else a regular guard has on his uniform and head for the dungeon. On my way there I practice talking in a deep low voice. It's very dark down by the cells so no one will recognize me, but my voice is a different story.

I walk down the musty smelling stairs to where loads of guards await. Most draw their swords at the sight of me, ready to attack. I almost panic and give up my disguise, but I know this is my only chance to do this.

"Who is it?!" Barks the tallest and most buff of the guys. "Officer Powers." I say using the voice I just practiced. "Matt Powers?" One of the guards utters putting his sword away. "I thought you took a leave to go be with the family, you know, after Jerry died in the rebel attack."

I feel horrible and my face pales. I'm pretending to be a guy who went home after his brother died and if I screw up this guy will also get fired. "No, I decided the King needs as many guards as possible right now. In fact, he sent me down here to question the rebels."

I start to sweat, this uniform is really hot and as much as I try to act calm my nerves start taking over. "Nobody's allowed through without direct written permission from the King, that or you could bring him here to tell us for himself." The big guy says. I read his name, Officer Marks.

"Listen Marks," I say standing taller. "if you want to go get the king and make him mad, be my guest. He told me to come down and tell old Marks that it is strictly private business and to let me through. If you don't believe me that's your problem. You could decide to not let me in, but the punishment will come down on you when the king doesn't get his information."

Marks pulls his shiny sword into his belt and puts his gun away. "You have five minutes Powers, and if I hear any trouble from in there your getting pulled out." Officer Marks pulls out keys, unlocks the door, and let's me inside.

A rush of sickly-sweet air hits me and I want to gag. "Back so soon?" A voice rings out with a series of coughs. I walk over to the cell and recognize the shimmering hair of Jack. He's been beaten pretty good, with bruises already taking shape all over his body. His mouth has less teeth than I last saw him with, and his right eye is swollen shut with blood streaming out of it.

"Look," I say in my normal voice revealing who I am. "I don't want to know anything about the rebels and where your hiding, I just want answers about Clover." Jack looks at me with his one good eye gleaming.

"Well, maybe I have some answers for you, just as long as you give me some water." Jack hobbles over and reaches towards a bucket of water I'm sure was used for torture. I walk over and scoop a cup of it up and hand it to Jack.

"Now," I say using the regal voice I always use in meetings with the advisors. "How did you know Clover before the rebel attack?" Jack looks stunned that I know this information. I know I'm right by the look on his face and by the fact that Officer Russo told me this when I had a talk with him. That was the only thing he'd tell me though.

"I used to stay at Clover's house all the time back before her father died. Good man, shame he had to die." Jack pauses staring off into space like he was remembering the times he had with Clover and her family.

"Our parents were friends, so they would let me stay at their house while my dad was away at meetings with the rebels. Although, only Clover's dad knew the real reason why my parents were gone, Clover thought he had work to do as a servant."

I stare at him contemplating his words. His story doesn't make sense so far. "Why take Clover if her dad was a friend of yours? I mean obviously he was a rebel too if he didn't kill your family for being spies." Jack doesn't answer. He stares at me and shakes the empty water glass in his hands. I fill it up and return waiting very impatiently for my answer.

"Much better." Jack says after downing the water in one gulp. "Yes, Clover's father was a rebel but he wasn't a very loyal one. He thought we were doing too much harm to Illea to get what we wanted, don't ask me about what that was." Jack stares at me menacingly and finally continues talking after I nod my head.

"Clover's father decided to leave our organization and peruse a better life for his family, our leader knew better, he was going to turn us all in. He sent one of my buddies to go take care of Clover's dad once and for all. Jace found the guy dead and went to go tell Clover but she was standing behind him. She thought her boyfriend had killed him." Jack starts to laugh a deep fierce chortle that makes the room even colder.

"Wait!" I shout silencing the crazy rebel. "Did you just say Jace was Clover's boyfriend?" Jack looks at me and nods like it's obvious. "I just thought she'd never had a boyfriend before." I say it and look away trying not to let the hurt flood into my hazel eyes.

"Whoever Jace is, are they still dating?" I ask hoping that Jack says no. It'd be a shame to have fallen in love with Clover to find out she already has a boyfriend. It's treason against Illea, but I'd never allow Clover to be killed or caned for it.

"I don't know if they're still dating." Jack says wiping blood off his face and leg. "Why don't you just go ask him?" Jack asks as a rhetorical question. "Where would I find him?" I ask frustration and confusion slipping into my voice.

"You've met him before." Jack grunts spitting blood onto the floor. "Officer Russo." He throws at me before going into another coughing fit. I step back letting darkness take over me. I can't believe that Officer Russo, the one who found Clover in the rebel attack, is her boyfriend. Maybe that's why she was crying the hallway a while ago when I found her cornered by him.

"Hey!" Jack barks getting my attention. "I need more water." He swings the cup at me and when I ignore him he throws it at me. It hits me in the leg and I go to Jack's cell and smack the good side of his face.

I walk out of the room back to where the line of guards wait. "Well?" Officer Marks asks locking the doors. I turn away from them and run up the slippery cement stairs until I get to the first floor.

Light breaks at my eyes and I have to squint. I'm used to the darkness and the dirty air so it relieves me when I breathe dry Angeles air. Ronald runs up to me with a face flushed of worry.

"Thank goodness I found you. The king refused to let you eat in your room and demands you go the dining hall. I was afraid I wouldn't find you in time." "Fine." I say to Ronald pushing him away.

I go to my room and quickly change before running to the dining room, where my grumpy father awaits. He sits with his arms crossed and the nineteen selected girls sit with their heads bowed looking down in silence. Stryker looks around the room until his grey, almost white eyes fall on me and he shrugs. Apparently Stryker has no idea what's going on either.

I walk and sit down in my seat at my father's right side while Stryker sits to my right. The smell of uneaten food fills the room reminding me that I haven't eaten all day. I look at all of the girls faces for any sign of what might be happening but the only look I get is from Cassidy Roy, our eyes meet and she looks down at her lap. The shadows cast in the room from the dark stormy sky match her hair.

"Now that Asher's here, we can get down to business." Father's deep voice booms louder than the thunder outside, making the quiet room fill with a buzzing energy. Everyone seems nervous even Noah, my little brother.

"As of earlier, all of you selected girls have been given letters from myself telling you about tonight's event. Nine of you will be leaving us." As I hear father's words I notice the cameras at every corner of the room. We're eliminating girls to the public. Nine girls is almost half of the girls, but that means ten will remain. Only the elite will be staying.

Father nods towards Stryker and I. "These two young men will each give five names of you girls. The girls that's names are called will be staying with us and the others will be escorted out of the palace tonight after dinner." He pauses to look directly at the cameras and I did the same imagining the cameras picking up my calm attitude.

"With great efforts of the guards we're getting closer to figuring out where the rebels are, but we don't want to endanger the lives of girls that the prince's need not be here."

I realize that in just a moment I need to figure out who will stay here and who will be leaving. I wish that I have more time to think about my choices because I don't want to make the mistake of sending the perfect queen home.

"Now without further ado, I will let my sons pick who will stay at our home and further her training to become a daughter of Illea." Father shoots Stryker and I a menacing look that the cameras won't pick up. We both get the message: don't mess this up.

"I'm Prince Asher, crown prince of Illea." I say gulping down all of the emotions I feel so I have a clear head. "My first pick is Clover Owens, 6, of Whites."

Clover stands up and walks towards me. I stand up and as she reaches me, I kiss her on the cheek. She walks behind me into the background where nine other girls will join her. I had no idea she'd do that, but father looks pleased, he must've rehearsed this with all of the girls earlier.

Stryker goes next repeating my speech except says his first pick will be "Evelyn Matts, 2, of Lakedon." Evelyn's almond brown eyes of hate now fill with joy and she runs up to Stryker planting a kiss on his cheek instead of him kissing her.

The ceremony of elimination goes on like this. For my second pick I choose Cassidy Roy a 4 from Zuni. Stryker picks Tracy Morgan, 2, from Bankston. At that Hope Pino starts crying, I guess she was hoping that Stryker would pick her. Stryker looks numb and stares at the back wall trying to avoid the gazes of so many people.

For my third and fourth pick I choose Robyn Goode, 3, from Fennley and Saffron Levy a 5 from Sota. Stryker picks Dakota Tempts a 4 from Allens and a mysterious girl, Reyna Laster. She's a 2 from right here in Angeles.

Before deciding who my last and final pick is I look at all of the girls faces to build suspense for the cameras. I don't take pride in making all of these girls wait with their nerves on edge but this broadcast is supposed to distract the people of Illea from the rebels and I'd like to do my part.

I stare right into the camera, into the heart of everyone who's watching at home. "My final pick will be Kristen Gables, a 4 from Dakota." Kristen jumps up from her seat and runs up to me. She puts her arms around my neck and hugs me. She whispers,"I was so scared that you wouldn't pick me." It's so quiet that only I can hear it. I kiss her and send her on her way.

"I'm so sorry," Stryker stammers before choking up. "I can only pick one more of you lovely ladies to continue this journey with me. Layla Moss a 3 from Calgary please come down and take your place with the other elites. This is where you belong." Layla jumps up with her deep violet eyes sparkling from being on the verge of tears and smoothly walks over to Stryker.

I turn around to look at the elite, my elite. I can't believe that I'm making Illea history. These ten girls will go down in history along with the other elite from years past.

Stryker and I get on either side of the girls while a photographer takes our picture. It's always been a tradition for the elite to take a picture with the prince, or in this case princes.

When the cameras have turned off and everything simmers down I go over to the photographer and ask him for a copy of the photo to keep. He tells me when the photo developers I can have it.

I stand with Stryker and we both watch as girls are escorted out of the dining room, some even dragged out by guards because they don't want to leave. Most cry or say that it was a mistake and they were meant to be my soulmate. None mention Stryker's name and I feel bad for him.

He turns to me with tears streaming down his face. "I'm so sorry." He whispers barely audible and jogs out of the room looking graceful as we've always been taught to do. I wonder what he's sorry for when father comes over to me.

"Excellent choices, my son." He claps my shoulder and shakes my hand. "I noticed you picked the 6 to be your first pick." He spits the words and glares towards Clover as she shyly glances at Susan like they share a secret.

"She's not a number, Father. She's a girl, a human being, and maybe even my future bride." I stare at him with the distasteful look I always reserve for his advisor, Michael.

"Son, she doesn't belong here, not with you at least. She's not queen material, I'm just looking out for you." "As much as I applicants that," I stumble out looking at the girl of my dreams, her hair in a braid to the side of her face. "I don't need your help with this, Father, it's my choice."

Father shakes his head and tries to give me a death stare, but I avoid his eyes anticipating the move. "Look, Asher. I'm not messing around. I don't care if she stays in the palace as Stryker's wife. I care about your choice, the future of Illea depends on it. Stryker loves Clover, anyone can see it. Let him marry her and she'll still be around for you later."

I am completely disgusted at my dad right now, he's trying to be a king and not a person. "I would never do such a thing to Stryker. Besides, he doesn't like Clover, I picked her."

The king chuckles a laugh almost as bad as Jack's cold rusty chortle. "Son, you're so blind. Maybe you won't make a good king like me after all. Yes, you picked Clover, but don't you wonder if Stryker would've if you hadn't? Susan caught them kissing in the gardens earlier today. Go ask your precious girl if you don't believe me."

I'm too mad at father, Stryker, and even Clover to stay around. I storm out of the dining room and into the entrance of the palace. I open the door and am greeted by the headache of pounding rain. I stomp outside and slam the door behind me. I walk to the front gates and try to open them.

I know the gates can only be opened mechanically by the gate opener, but I don't care, I slam and pound on the doors hoping they opens. The clanging metal and rain makes my whole body fill with the cold air.

I start crying, crying all of my emotions out. I finally give up trying to escape and turn my back to the gate. I slide down to the ground and let the rain clean my right hand that's now covered in blood from my pounding.

I wait for someone to come looking for me and sure enough, Susan comes running towards me with an umbrella held above her head. "Sire, what on earth are you doing out here?" She asks walking towards me and squatting in the ground making sure not to get her skirt in the mud.

"Would you believe me if I said I'm waiting for the rain to stop?" I shout over the rain. She shakes her head and pulls me up off the ground. "So that means you heard about your brother and Lady Clover?" Susan sound genuinely kind so I nod my head.

"Maybe you should go on dates with the others. You never know if you'll find anyone you like more." She puts her hand on my back and tries to lead me back to the palace.

"No, Susan. Clover's the one, I'm sure of it. I'm not going back if she and Stryker get married. I couldn't live with myself knowing that she loves him instead of me."

Susan just looks at me with pity. "My prince, all of your life you've been able to get everything you could ever want. Now is different. Marriage is a new world full of compromises. If you love her but she don't love you back, you need to let her go."

"I'll talk to her about it." I say. Susan gives me a tiny smile and starts to walk towards the palace. I walk ahead of her, trying to let the rain hit me so I feel something besides pain, but Susan starts to run to keep me dry with her umbrella.

I go into the palace and Susan forces me to go to the hospital with her to get my hand cleaned up. I fight with her about it, but eventually give in so I can think without her nagging at me.

My attempt to think is foiled when only one thought keeps popping into my head over and over, trying to kill me. The thought consumes me and I finally whisper it to the world around me, finally accepting it. "I know why Stryker was sorry. Now he knows I love her too."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Clovers pov

 **Sorry that it took so long but I'm forgetful. This is the ending to my story. I'll make an epilogue for you guys but please don't hate me for the ending because I did what the poll said to but I know some of you will be mad.**

 **-Jess**

All ten of us elite girls sit in the women's room chatting up a storm about how shocked we are about tonight's actions. The king had told us earlier about the elite and we practiced walking to the back of the room behind the prince's if we were to be chosen as an elite, but king Brutus's actions, making his sons choose in front of the nation are unacceptable.

Saffron Levy, with her brown eyes that hold flecks of golden leaves, talks about how she didn't imagine Asher ever picking her to be in the elite, she thought that Stryker would. Layla Moss snickers and loudly announces how she absolutely knew that Stryker loved her and that he was saving the best for last.

I look around the room observing every girl and making assessments on them and I try to decide who Stryker and Asher will pick to be their brides. I notice Cassidy Roy with her light pink lips and matching dress. She's always shy and bashful and also graceful. I think that she'll be Asher's wife. I have no idea who Stryker will pick. Just like himself, his pick will be a mystery.

Reyna Laster speaks next. " I knew that Asher didn't like me and when I found out that only the elite would stay my heart was crushed, I knew I was going home. I had no idea that Stryker liked me!" Reyna's tan face flushes into a deep red that even her makeup can't conceal.

Melanie comes into the room slamming the door behind her to let us know that she has arrived and that we all now have to stand up and bow to her.

We drop into deep curtsies and she waves us off as if she couldn't care less about formalities, even though we all know that she does. Her blue eyes hold the world of a palace life. Her eyes are so innocent and condescending. She's never been outside the palace to have experienced poverty or the lower caste system and I find myself jealous.

Her silver crown is set down on the table and she pulls up a chair. Tonight she's just one of the girls; not a princess, or a sister to our suitors, or even a snob; right now she's one of us.

Melanie starts talking and sharing stories with us and decides that we'll play a little game. We form a circle with our chairs and Melanie explains the rules to the game she came up with.

"It's simple, really, we go in a circle and one of us asks a question. Each girl has to answer the question honestly. Then the girl to her right asks a question and we go all the way around until it gets back to who started the first question. Who wants to go first?"

Robyn Goode's eyes light up as if accepting a challenge. "I'll go first!" She announces as if she's being truly brave. "Why did you decide to enter the selection? I guess I say my answer first. I entered the selection because I wanted to find love, I didn't really care which Prince, but apparently it's Asher."

Evelyn Matts is to Robyn's right so she speaks next. "Um, I'm pretty ashamed of my answer and I'd like for none of you to judge me, especially you Melanie, because I've changed my mind. I entered the selection for the crown. I now love Stryker though, and he loves me too."

For some strange reason I don't understand, people start clapping and I'm forced to join in. I can really believe that Evelyn entered the selection for the crown but I know that she doesn't love Stryker. I feel protective of him and want to call her out in front of everyone, but I know that someone as powerful as Evelyn shouldn't be trifled with.

The answers don't surprise me. Lower castes say they came for money, upper castes either join in with Evelyn and admit to coming for the crown but have changed ways, or say for love. The only original and approving answer I hear is Saffron's.

"I...I came for adventure. I wanted to explore the country and the palace. I wanted to escape my home and be able to live a free life with no restrictions from my caste." Saffron's eyes sink so that she can't see all the stares she gets. I actually relate to her and realize that her reason is actually part of why I came too.

The next few questions are dull and boring about dates with the princes, but I find Cassidy's question to be unique and honestly quite hard to answer. "Who did you expect to fall in love with when you found out that you were selected? I wanted to fall in love with Asher, and I did."

I'm the sixth person to answer and everyone before me has said Asher except for Melanie who apparently didn't think we'd talk about the selection and looks quite bored not being able to answer these questions.

I feel everyone staring at me as I haven't come up with an answer yet. I didn't really come to the palace for anyone. "I'm sorry to say this girls," I stammer as I shrug my shoulders,"I didn't think I'd make it this far into the competition and I didn't think I'd fall in love with anyone or they with me."

Most girls gasp but Melanie gives me a thoughtful stare. She knows that both of her brothers like me and she's probably interested in my answer.

We talk and laugh and eat and talk some more. We stay in that room all night until final Susan enters the room in her nightgown looking quite annoyed. She bows at the sight of Melanie but the rage glued to her face doesn't change.

"Girls! Do any of you know exactly what time it is?" All of us look at each other feeling ashamed. "It's 3 o'clock in the morning ladies!" Susan exclaims throwing her arms up in frustration. "All of your maids got worried and called the guards to tell me. I thought you were all dead or something. You should all be ashamed of yourselves. Go to bed now!"

Melanie starts to laugh and Layla smiles a little but that's it. We all file into our rooms where nervous maids wait for us. I usher mine out without a word. I pretend to change into my nightgown and when I know that they're gone I sneak out of my room.

I don't where he could be but I need to find him, I have to find him. I search all of the hallways avoiding guards and straying away from hallways with voices that aren't his.

I finally find him at the door to the gardens standing next to one of the guards. I casually walk up to him as the guard next to him informs me, "Lady Clover, you aren't welcome here. You can't come outside at night."

Jace just laughs next to him. "It's okay Mark I'll go escort her back to her bedroom to make sure she gets there safe and sound." He takes my arm and we walk around a corner to where he pulls me into the library.

"Are you crazy Chloe?" He asks as the moonlight hits his golden hair. It always makes me think it was dipped into the sunlight and left to shine to all of the world.

I don't say anything I just smile and lean into him. I can feel the scowl melt off his face. He's just as glad to see me as I am to see him. We stand there for minutes maybe even hours it's so hard to tell. I've missed him so much.

He pulls away and he takes my hands into his. "Look, Clover, this isn't going to change anything and this isn't a way of apologizing. You're in the selection now. I'm not yours and you aren't mine. Besides you can't just go around kissing princes and then come kiss me. It's not the right thing."

"So you found out about Stryker I guess?" I ask flashing my eyes up to him, feeling guilty the whole time. "Yes, I did." He says and he walks out of the library. There's no warning he just lets go of my hands and leaves. I stand there with his touch fading off of my body as every second goes by.

I walk out into the hall where I come across a pair of guards who really do escort me to my room. I change into my silk nightgown and expect to maybe get an hour of sleep but when I exit my bathroom to my bedroom I see Asher sitting on my bed looking down at a piece of paper. He smiles at it and he looks to be pleased at the paper.

"What are you doing here?" I ask putting my hands on my hips as if in disapproval, but actually he's the one person I want to talk to. He picked me to be in the elite.

"I couldn't sleep." He says not taking his eyes away from the paper. "So you thought you would just walk in here?" I ask putting my robe on and advancing towards him.

"Well I went to the mail room and there was an envelope for you with a picture attached to it, so I thought I should deliver it." He hands me an envelope and the piece of paper which is really a photo.

I start crying feeling shocked, happy, and sad all at the same time. It's a picture of my mom holding a baby wrapped in a nice pink blanket with Jay holding the baby's hand and giving the biggest grin to the camera.

"That's your family I take it?" Asher says. "Yeah." I say wiping my tears away from my face. That's my mom and my little brother Jay, and my new little sister.

I set the photo down and sit on my bed ready to read the letter.

 _Dear Clover,_

 _I miss you every day. So does Jay. He wishes you would write more or at least come home soon. I tell him constantly that you love him and that you'll be home soon. Thank you so much for all of the money you send home. It has done wonders for this family. Jay has been able to go to school instead of working, and I was able to take time off work to care for your new sister. Her name is Adeline Mae Owens and she looks just like you when you were little. She even has the same sparkling eyes as you. I miss all of the help you do around the house and am looking forward to your return._

 _\- Mom_

I start crying even more thinking about Jay and mom. She had to give birth without my father or me and I'm sure Jay wasn't much help. I'm so glad that he can have the education he deserves. He so smart and deserves a better chance at life.

Asher reads over my should, which I don't care if he does. When he finishes he wipes my tears away and searches deep into my eyes. "How old is your brother?" He asks. "He's eight." I respond. Asher starts pacing around the room that holds the faintest sunlight reaching out from the sunrise.

"What's wrong?" I say touching his back. He turns to face me with rage. "How old was he was he was working?" "I don't know," I ponder. "Maybe five or four. Just like me, we needed the money."

Asher collapses onto my bed and starts weeping. I lay down on my bed next to him and he hugs me. "Did you really need money that badly?" "Yes." I respond sinking my head into his chest. "Clover, what is life like as a 6?"

I stare at him and he nods as if to say 'tell me'. "Every morning I woke up before the sun did and I'd clean houses. I'd clean until after the sun went to bed. Sometimes people would take advantage of me and most times people would..." I stop talking, realizing Asher won't like what I'm about to say.

"Tell me Clover!" He spits and he hugs me more. We both lay cuddled on my bed. Me in my robe and him in his pajamas. "Most times people would abuse me. Sometimes I'd know that I'd need to go to the hospital but we couldn't afford it. Most days I wouldn't eat any food because I'd give it to my brother knowing that he'd need it more."

Asher pulls my face out of his chest and makes me look into his eyes. "How come you never told me before? Clover, things like that don't happen everyday and it needs to be reported." "Actually," I whisper to Asher, "it does happen everyday. It's happening right now. For a 6 everyday is exactly like that. Now you know why I entered the selection."

He pulls me closer to him to where every inch of my boys is touching him, including my lips. His kisses are gifts that never end and always keep on giving more. He pulls my robe off to where I'm just in my pajamas and he pulls his shirt off. We lay there in my bed facing the window, watching the sunrise. I'm on the bed and his whole body is wrapped around me.

We're facing away from the door which isn't a good thing because we both hear noises and jolt up. My maids are all pretending like they don't see us but by the sheer blush on their faces they have seen us.

"I need to go." Asher says as both of our faces turn to a shade of red that matches the maids'. He put on his shirt and hands me my robe and I put it on. We walk to the door and he looks to make sure that none of the maids are looking. He kisses me and then pulls me into the hallway.

"Clover, I need to know something." "Ok," I say not able to imagine what he'll say next. "Do you still love Jace?" He looks into my eyes before crossing his arms, expecting an answer.

"I...I don't know." "Clover, that isn't a good enough answer. Look if you still love him I won't have either of you two punished. I love you too much for that," he looks down with hurt in his hazel eyes. "If you do love him though, I will eliminate you. I don't need to waste my time with you if you love someone else."

"I used to like Jace," I say playing with my stringy hair that's in a tangled mess from his hands. "Asher, I don't think I love him anymore. I know he doesn't love me and I don't think we'll ever be the same as we once were, so no I don't love him. I never did love him, love is a huge word and I would never misuse it."

Asher looks relieved and puts a big smile on his face but it disappears as he asks his next question. "Do you love Stryker?" I back up away from Asher until I'm up against the wall. I feel for the door handle. "Look Asher I... I need to get ready for breakfast. We can talk later."

"Clover," he shouts reaching for my hand. He takes it, kisses it, and says, "I love you." He walks away down the hallway so fast so that I can't say anything back, but the thing is, I don't know if I'd want to say anything back.

I go into my room and my maids dress me in an aqua turquoise dress that's strapless and ends at my mid thigh. It has a belt of blue and purple rhinestone gems across my hips and across the top cut of the dress. It ends in Ruffles and is complete with matching heels and earrings.

My hair is curled and is put into a sort of bun that has curls poking out and some curls are left to frame my face. My nails match the dress and so does my eyeshadow. I have black eyeliner to calm my eyes to match the dress, it's the prettiest I've ever felt.

I enter the dining room for breakfast and instead of going to my regular seat for breakfast I walk right up to Asher and lean in close. "I love you too." I walk away to go find my seat and Asher looks at me stunned. He looks at me this way throughout breakfast and won't take his eyes off of me.

Susan tells us all to meet in the women's room and we'll work on more lessons but on my way Asher grabs my hand and stops me. "No, I need to talk to you Clover. Just come with me instead." He leads me away and I turn around to shrug at Susan who's smiling and waves her hand at me as if I'm dismissed to go with him.

He leads me to the spot in the garden by the tree where we had our first real moment with just each other. He sits in the grass and pats it for me to sit with him.

"Clover, I know you have feelings for Stryker too. It's okay to like both of us but it's not okay to love both of us. You really need to choose. Does he mean more to you or do I mean more to you? Please Clover tell me, I need to know."

He rubs my hand and with the other hand plays with a small daisy. "I can't choose Asher. I like both of you both in different ways. Stryker is so shy and notices the small details. You are bold and notice the overall picture of things. You're both different and I like different."

"Fine." Asher says to me and looks down at the flower. "You leave me no choice." He lets go of my hand and plucks a petal off of the daisy. "She loves me," he plucks another, "she loves me not."

I start to laugh, he knows me so well. Stryker might know me better when I'm upset and makes me happy then but when I'm not upset he just is there. When I'm happy Asher makes me even happier but when I'm upset Asher makes it worse.

Asher pulls me up off the ground and leads me into the throne room. He puts his crown on and pulls out a silver tiara with diamonds stuffed next to each other in an elegant design. He places the tiara on my head. He takes my hand and leads me to the smaller throne. I sit down and he bows. He walks and sits in the throne meant for the king.

"Clover these thrones are nothing more than chairs. Chairs are nothing more than wood. Wood is nothing more than trees. Trees are nothing more than plants. Everything starts out small, everything has a start. You started out as a 6, that was your start. Just like this throne you've grown into something better."

He pauses and stands up and walks to the steps before the thrones where people who aren't royalty stand. Asher bows again and then drops down onto one knee. "No, Asher, please don't, not now."

He takes a deep breath and from the pocket on his black suit pulls out a small blue velvet box. He opens the box and inside is a shimmering ring that matches the crown I wear.

"Clover Owens, a former 6 from whites, would you become Clover Schreave, a 1 from Angeles and spend the rest of your life with me?" My throat is dry and I can't talk. I want to throw the crown off of my head but at the same time I can't. I need to make a decision and I need to make it fast.

"Yes." I say looking at his eyes that are practically glowing. "I love you Asher. I love you more than Jace and Stryker and I want to be yours."

Asher runs over, slips the ring on my finger, and picks me up in his arms. I start laughing as he starts kissing me. I've never felt so alive. He makes me feel alive. I feel like I've been awaken for the first time, and also for the first time I don't care what anyone thinks of me because I know that Asher loves me.

Asher and I will get married and the selection will continue with nine girls and Stryker until he finds his perfect match too, but for now I get to go back to whites with Asher and he gets to meet my family. I am now the future princess of Illea.


	17. Chapter 17

Epilogue Clover's pov

 **The ending is finally here.**

Seven months is all it takes. Seven months of me being escorted home to tell my family the news, seven months of training to be a queen, seven months for Asher and my joint sweets to be built, and seven months for the wedding to be finally put into action.

I'm in bed sitting in the dark. It is the last night I'll be spending in this room, the room I've been in since the first day of the selection. It's dark but I'm sure the sun will come up soon. I'm so nervous for today. I haven't slept all night but I don't feel any of the effects of it catching up to me yet.

I sit upright in my bed resting until my maids come in carrying a tray full of steaming breakfast food. They open the curtains revealing the beautiful sun shining into all corners of the room.

I open the lid on the tray and find toast, watermelon, waffles and whipped cream, and scrambled eggs. I decide to eat something light, just the toast, to calm my nerves. Right before I take a bite of the crispy, butter-soaked bread, a steady stream of people enter in through the door. Susan is leading the pack and a buzz of commands leak through her lips.

"Flowers go to the alter, lilies not the roses. Make sure the cake is ready to go and every inch of it is already frosted. Go wake Asher up and drill him with a rundown of the wedding."

I drop the toast back down onto the plate and stare at all of the people who are now silent and looking at my face. "Um..Hello." I utter feeling a blush seep into my cheeks.

Everyone drops into deep bows and curtsies and tell me good morning. Susan looks at everyone else and says, "We need to start now if we're going to be ready by the wedding." "Start what?" I ask as she ignores me and moves on to taking my breakfast away.

"Hurry now, we don't have time to doddle." I throw the covers off of me and my maids bring me slippers. I put them on and am pushed out the door and into the women's room, where I'll have a new make over like at the salon when I first came here.

I notice other elites are here getting hair and makeup done, but it's a lot less chaotic than I remember when I first came. Everyone looks up from what they're doing as the herd of loud people that surround me, enter the room.

"Lady Clover, station six." Susan calls out. I slump over there and sit in the big leather chair waiting for me. Cassidy Roy sits at station seven with highlights of brown being put into her black hair.

"Are you nervous?" She whispers to me and her eyes grow big as she focuses on me. "I don't know. Not right now I don't think. It's just that I honestly don't feel like this is really going to happen. I'll wake up from a dream and this will be over, or Asher will come in and tell me that he's changed his mind."

Our conversation is cutoff when Susan and a group of stylists come over. I look around the room at all of the relaxing people. I wish they would treat me like them. I don't necessarily like all of the attention everyone is giving me.

"Five inches shorter and then put it in the hairstyle we chose earlier." Susan says and walks away scrolling through a tablet. I'm sure she's stressed more than anyone in Illea right now, if anything goes wrong, it's her fault.

The stylists wash and brush my hair and then I hear the snipping of scissors. I don't want my hair any shorter but I don't have a say in the matter. As for the 'hairstyle we chose earlier' I have no idea what she's talking about.

Finally my hair is shined and glossed and died a darker shade of brown. I think the cut is fine, but I liked my hair better when it as at my belly button. It's put into a bun with braids weaving through it creating a pattern through out the whole thing.

I'm stuffed into a dress and put into a corset which squeezes the life out of me. At that moment I'm glad I didn't eat breakfast because it'd be on the floor by now. I'm shown a mirror so I can look at myself so far. The dress is even whiter than snow, as if it's cloth was bleach. An outer layer of lace covers the dress and makes up the shoulders of the dress. There is no back, which makes me cold, and the bottom of the dress drapes down past the floor.

Pearls are sewn into every bit of the pattern of lace, and I realize is also seen into the braids in my bun. I'm put into matching shoes that are three inch heels and all I can think of is to try not to fall.

I'm led to a different station in the same room, one which has a lot more people and has a lot more choices. The makeup station takes longer than my hair. My face is brushes with red blush to make me look more tan and mascara is put on my eyelashes.

Black eyeliner is applied to make my green eyes pop, and white eyeshadow is combined with a grey to make my eyes almost match the dress. A soft pink lipstick is applied and white nail polished is painted on my nails.

I feel like a dress up doll. I have no choices or opinions and I'm not allowed to talk. I feel like a 6 again. Alone in the world with no voice and no way of escape. I just hope that the rest of my life in the palace won't be as horrible as this.

Afterwards a veil is put on my head, covering my hair that had taken so long to do. It's just as luxurious as the rest of me. Even more lacy and even more jeweled. I look into the mirror and don't feel beautiful or special, I feel cheap. I start to wonder why I'm here and think that I'm not so sure I want to be a queen.

The sighs and comments tell me that everyone doesn't notice how miserable I am. They just care how I look. Stryker would see right through me, he'd know exactly how to make me feel wanted and remind me why I'm here.

I'm sprayed with awful smelling perfumes that make me cough and reek. I don't feel spoiled or joyous, I just want to go home. Susan looks at me with a nod that confirms I'm "presentable". I know my opinion won't matter unless I make a scene, so that's exactly what I do.

I tap on Susan's shoulder to get her attention. "I need to see Stryker." I say it loud and firm with no doubts in my voice. She ignores me and looks at one of the stylists. "Lady Robyn is running behind on schedule, I need you to go help." Then Susan walks past me like she didn't hear me.

I try to walk at a pace faster than her but it feels like I'm towing at least two hundred pounds and it almost choked me to walk. I hunker down and stomp my way I front of the wedding planner.

"I said, bring me Stryker. _Now._ " I cross my arms and, with the long dress, block the whole hallway, including Susan's path. "Sorry, lady Clover, I can't. The queen has ordered me to not let you see him just incase you had any doubts and wanted him instead. She also told me not to let you out of the women's room until it was time to go to the church, so go sit down."

Susan points to a plush cushioned chair that was brought brought in just for me so I wouldn't have to sit on the hard wooden chairs. I feel annoyed that I have to sit for hours and nothing else.

I go my spot and reluctantly sit down. Everyone scurries through the room freely, but if I stand up I'm chastised and told I'll ruin my hair, makeup, or the dress.

I see Susan leave the room to go check on the appetizers for the reception and figure if there's any time to go without being noticed, it's now.

I sneak out of the room as many hairstylists walk away toward saffron levy, hoping they won't see me. Once I'm in the hallway I walk as fast as this darn dress will let me.

I reach Stryker's room and take a deep breath. This could go terribly wrong. He could be gone or hate me or even try and kiss me. I know I only have a certain amount of time before I'm reported missing though so I knock and am filled with relief when Stryker opens the door.

"Oh," he coos, blushing. "Wow, Cloves, you look stunning." I see envy and sadness cross his face but I'm not going to fall for his act, I'm marrying his brother and that's final.

"Can I come in?" I ask. "Yeah, sure." He says moving aside for me. He closes the door behind me and my worries come flooding out. "What if he decides not to like me anymore? I don't know if I want to be queen of every day is like this. Stryker I need help, what do I do?"

He looks stunned. I'm guessing he wouldn't have thought I'd be having second guesses. "Look, Clover. He loves you," It pains him to say this, I can tell by his face. "He's going to marry you for heavens sake. Also, no. Everyday as a princess or queen won't be like this, just special occasions, an that includes your wedding day."

"Stryker, I'm scared." I say collapsing into his arms. "I know," he says embracing me back. "I'm scared for my wedding in the selection too. It's just part of life. You know what though, you need to go back. I...I have to get ready for the wedding."

I can see tears brimming in his eyes as he gently releases me. He softly pushes me out the door. I stand listening for a minute me I can hear his sobs of sadness. I wonder who he'll end up with when the selections over. Only four girls are left. Cassidy Roy, Layla Moss, Saffron Levy, and Robyn Goode.

To my surprise, three of those girls were Asher's pick for the elite. I think that Cassidy Roy would make him the most happy. She's just like him. She's quiet, polite, secretive, and mysterious. I'd never thought of them together because she liked Asher, but now I see how alike they are.

I start walking back towards the women's room, but don't make it very far. A mob of women surround me, they scold me, and then they lead me back to my chair. They set up another chair next to mine and place a maid there. She's constantly watching me to make sure I don't run off again. Even when I move my arms she flinches, ready to alert everyone if I stand up.

Finally after what seems like forever, the king knocks on the women's room doors. He's let in and escorts me to the limo that will take me to the wedding. The people riding along with me are my mother, Jay, my new baby sister, Melanie, King Brutus, and the queen. The only one I talk to is Jay.

At the church I wait my turn to walk to the alter. Several little kids are trailing me carrying the veil and the back of my dress. Then comes the part I'm not to comfortable with. King Brutus walks me down the aisle.

Usually at a wedding, the girl's father walks her down the aisle, but my father's gone, so the king is filling in. I imagine what my father would say seeing me. He'd think the gown is too much but be happy that I now have a better life.

I reach the stopping point where the king leaves me and I'm standing next to Asher. His smile says everything. He's the reason why I'm here. Not to be queen, or to look pretty, or to impress anyone. The only thing keeping me here is Asher.

I get tired after about ten minutes. Whoever made the heels wasn't thinking about how long I'd be standing in them. They rub on my heels and make me want to collapse onto the ground.

Finally the end of the wedding comes and I'm wearing a crown. It feels funny on my head, like even it knows I'm he wrong person to wear it. Asher and I kiss. I can taste the nervousness of him. His kiss is light and gentle, he's so afraid of messing up informer of the country and his people. Everyone claps and we exit through the doors arm in arm.

At the reception it's just a long party that consists of picture after picture. Many people get drunk and I make my mom go back to her room with the kids so that they don't get hurt. Many men approach me, and many of them frighten me, but now I'm going to have to deal with people like them for the rest of my life.

The only time I see Asher is when we dance for one slow song. He's very alcohol induced, and I'm doing everything to make the dance as simple as possible to keep him from falling. Many men make me dance with them and many photographers swarm me.

Finally at around three in the morning Asher and I can leave. We have joint suites and are supposed to sleep together in the same bed, but right now I just want some privacy and Asher isn't helping with being drunk.

I lead him into his room trying to help him not fall. He tries to kiss me and I push him away. The bitter smell of alcohol stings his breath. I set him down on his bed and go into my room.

I sleep well until the curtains are pulled open in my room by Susan. "Well," she says looking between me and a clipboard I front of her. "It's time to get up, you've got a full day planned."

Susan exits and I sit thinking about my newfound life. It's not perfect and I know that I won't enjoy every part of it, but as long as people like Jace, Asher, and Stryker are around, I'll enjoy this life just fine.


End file.
